Alpha and Omega 4
by LoverWolfs1121
Summary: Darren, Princess, Humphrey, Kate, Garth, Lilly, and the others is back! And this time, they face a greater danger than any other before. But what awaits them?
1. Introduction

**Alpha and Omega 4 : Assistance To The South**

**Introduction **

The sun rose high up in the sky, showering the United pack's territory with its glorious light. Its light then entered a den of a lovely couple, hitting the face of a beautiful, pregnant light-brown and cream alpha wolf whose face lied on the chest of an white muscular alpha wolf. She woke up from her sleep and started to get up. She yawned and stretched, then shake her mate gently on the shoulder.

'Wake up, Darren.' She said in her sweetest voice.

He started to open his eyes and look at his beautiful mate, then greeted her.

'Good morning, Princess' He said.

'Good morning, honey. How's your sleep?' She asked.

'Good. I dreamt of something wonderful.' He said with a smile as he got up and stretch his muscle.

'And what is it?' She asked curiously.

'It's us having a wonderful family.' He replied.

She smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips, and he kissed back. Then Humphrey, Garth, Lilly, and Kate appeared infront of their den.

'Hey guys, and why is Lilly walking around?' Darren asked.

'Well, she insisted to come and look at how Princess is doing. So I allowed her.' Garth said.

'Staying in my den is too boring. So I thought of staying with Princess. We can have a chat together.' Lilly said with a smile.

'Sure. I have the same problem as you.' Princess said, and they all laughed.

'How long is your pups now?' Humphrey asked.

'Almost two months. What about you, Garth?' Darren asked.

'Two months. Looks like you're a few days later than mine.' He replied with a smile.

'Yeah. Where's your pups, Humphrey?' Darren asked.

'They're in alpha school now, old enough to train their skills. Winston allowed Stinky and Runt to enter, since they're his grandsons.' He replied.

'That's great.' Princess said.

'Well, after three days, and I'm going to be a father.' Garth said with a frown.

'Don't worry, Garth. You will be a good father, so am I.' Darren said.

'Thank you, Darren.' Garth said, banishing his frown and replace it with a smile.

Darren smiled and continued the conversation, almost reaching an end.

'I'm going to hunt for breakfast for my beautiful angel here,' Darren said and winked at Princess, making her blush. 'Do you guys want to follow?'

'Sure. You'll be staying here, Lilly.' Garth said.

'I'll be waiting for you, my handsome alpha.' She said.

He smiled, and the four wolves took off to complete their objective, leaving Lilly and Princess in the den chatting.

**At The Hunting Ground **

**-Darren-**

Me, Garth, Humphrey, and Kate have arrived the Hunting Ground and started to search for food, and spotted a pack of Caribows from a distance. We crawled into the tall grass and spied on three large, delicious Caribows, perfect for our upset stomach. We powered our hind legs and leaped, slashing their throat with our claws and fangs. When it is done, we started dragging our prize back to our den. We had a chat on our way back.

'So, what names are your pups going to be when they are born, Darren?' Garth asked.

'Um, I'm not sure. I'll have to look at them first, but I already have one in mind.' I said.

'What is it?' Humphrey asked.

'Angel' I answered.

'That's a nice name.' Kate said.

'Thank you. I hope that my pups are beautiful and cute.' I said.

'So do I.' Garth said.

'They always are.' Humphrey said with a smile.

I smiled and we continued our journey back, keeping our conversation continuously until we reached my den. When we arrived, Winston, Tony, King, and Eve appeared in our den, sitting beside Princess and Lilly. We approached towards them and they turned their head towards us.

'Oh, you're back. And that's one big Caribow you have there.' Princess said in amazement.

'I always hunt the biggest one specially for you, my lovely Princess.' I replied with a grin.

She smiled and kissed me in the lips. I kissed back and dragged my prize into the den. In the end, we were all enjoying our breakfast happily. Winston, Tony, King, and Eve refused our offer because they've already had their own Caribow for breakfast.

'I can't wait to see my grandchildren.' Tony said in excitement.

'Me too.' King said.

'Well, I'm sure that they're really cute and beautiful.' Winston said.

'Winston, honey, don't forget that we still have students in alpha school to teach.' Eve said.

'Oh, yes. I almost forgot. Thank you, honey,' Winston and Eve stood up and started to walk towards the exit of the den. 'We'll visit you people sometime.'

'Sure.' I said.

That's when Hutch ran towards Winston and Eve, his head was full of sweat and his body was shaking. All of us stared at him curiously as Winston asked him about his problem. His answer made us felt in a terrible shock.

'Sir, we found an injured Southern wolf messenger in our territory.'


	2. Chapter 1:Return of The Retired Assassin

Chapter 1 : The Return of The Retired Assassin

**-Darren- **

We were running as fast as we could behind Hutch, following him to lead us towards the injured Southern wolf. Me and Garth was behind to look after our mates, careful not to harm our pups inside them. On the way, my mind was puzzled. How did he get injured? Why is he here in my pack's territory? Is there something urgent that he needs to inform to Winston? When Hutch and the others stopped, me, Princess, Garth, and Lilly caught sight of a brown-white wolf with black eyes, and has deep wounds on his hind legs and body, resting in the healer's den from a distance. When we arrived beside them, we approached towards him together and it caught his attention. He started to shake as if something was scaring him. Winston noticed, and started to question him.

'Why are you here in my territory? Is there an important news from your leader?'

'Yes, and you must know about it immediately.' The injured wolf said.

'Go on.' Tony said.

'A group from my pack is attacked by three wolves. But they're unusual… not like normal wolves. They move three times faster than us, and only a cut from their large fangs with strange carvings is deadly,' The injured wolf said with his voice trembling as he recalls what happened. 'My pack may be their next target.'

'So, your leader sent you here to ask for help, right?' Eve said.

'Yes, we've heard that your pack has an irregular strong wolf as a member, so he might be able to help us.' The injured wolf said with hope.

'And how did you get your injuries on your way here?' Humphrey asked.

'Well, I felt relieved when I arrived at the entrance of your territory, but it turned to fear when they appeared.' The injured wolf said, starting to shake more than before.

'The three unusual wolves?' Garth asked.

'Yes, and they attack me when I was about to enter your territory. They slashed my hind legs and body with their long, sharp claws. That's when Hutch showed up.' The injured wolf said.

'Yes, it is true sir. When I arrived, those three wolves ran away instantly once they caught sight of me. They are large and muscular, wolves that I never seen before. But…,' Hutch's next sentence made my blood froze. 'They look like Darren when he has his equipment on.'

There was a moment of silence in the den, then I broke it.

'Did you caught sight of their fangs?'

'Yes, and they're exactly the same as your equipment.' Hutch said with a frown.

'By the way, where is that irregular wolf member of yours? I would be honoured to meet him.' The injured wolf said, turning his frown into a smile.

'Sadly, he isn't what you think he is anymore.' I said.

'Why?' The injured wolf asked curiously.

'It's because he's retired from his power, and wants to live a normal life as a family.' Garth said, and it made me smile.

'But we need his help terribly.' The injured wolf said in sadness.

I thought about what he said deeply, but stood strong in my final decision.

'I'm sorry, but I cannot assist you.' I said, and walked out of the den.

'Is he the irregular wolf?' The injured wolf asked.

'Yes, he is.' Winston said.

'Well, he doesn't look irregular to me.' The injured wolf said.

Everyone was starting to form a frown as they were disappointed in not able to help the Southern pack that trusted in the United pack the most. Princess noticed and spoke.

'I'll deal with him. Don't worry, he'll change his mind.'

She walked out of the den, and saw me sitting with my face facing the ground. She approached towards me and comfort me. I smiled and thank her.

'Why don't you use your powers again?' She asked.

'Well, do you want to know my reason?' I asked.

'Yes, of course dear.' She said.

I let out a deep breath, and answered her.

'It's because I'm afraid of our pups losing their father.'

I shed out a tear and she hugged me tightly.

'Why do you think of that?' She asked.

'Those three wolves have the exact same fangs as mine, that means they're related to my ancestors and has the same powers as mine. But three against one, I don't think I have a chance of winning.' I replied with a frown.

'Don't worry. You can ask your ancestors for help, right?' She asked.

'She's right , Darren.' The familiar voice from before rang in my head again.

'Wolf spirit?' I spoke in my mind.

'Yes, Darren. It is me, now go and retrieve your quipment from where you store them. I will explain everything to you when you're done.' The wolf spirit said, and his voice disappeared in my mind.

'Darren?' Princess asked.

I snapped out of my stare and replied her.

'Oh, um… yes, I can.'

'Then you'll be fine, honey. Trust me.' She said.

'Fine, I'll do it. But under one condition.' I said as I let her loose from our hug and look at her beautiful eyes.

'What is it, my muscular alpha?' She asked.

'You have to look after yourself, okay?' I asked in a worried tone.

'Of course I will, honey.' She said happily, nudging her nose against mine.

'Ok then. I'll be back as soon as possible.' I said, and both of us had a quick kiss before entering back into the den.

As we entered, all of the wolves inside watched us as we sat down and looked back, asking me a question with their worried faces. I let out a deep sigh.

'Yes, I will help.' I said.

And they all cheered and felt relieved for my answer, but my next sentence made them felt shocked.

'But I'll be going alone.'

'But… why?' Humphrey asked.

'We can help you.' Kate said.

'I don't think so. These wolves might be the same as me, descendants of my ancestors. That means they might have the same power as I do. So I don't want to place your lives at risk.' I explained.

Humphrey and Kate thought about it, but stood strong in their decision.

'No, don't forget that you've trained us to have the same skill level as you.' Humphrey said.

'Yeah, we are your fellow Assassins, remember?' Kate said.

My mind was in a panic. I don't want to risk their lives joining me in dealing against three unknown Assassin. We might never know that they may be stronger than us. But since they insisted, I have no choice.

'Fine, you can follow. But you have to listen to my command when we're there.' I stated seriously.

'Sure.' Humphrey said.

'Fine by me.' Kate said.

Then I noticed the look on Garth's face, knowing what was his final decision and decided to not ask about it.

'I'll go and recover my equipments.' I said, and ran out of the den.

I headed towards the Howling Rock, and search for where I buried it immediately once I arrived. In the end, I found it; a tree with a mark 'S'. I started to dig as fast as I could, and finally found it. A black cloak wrapped around a pair of finger claws and shoes. I turned into human form and equip them, and return into my old self; the Assassin who saved his mate from the leader of the Northern pack, Saix. But something was different; my eyes remain blue instead of bloody red. Then I remembered what I have to do. I raised my right paw, close my eyes and swore an oath:

'_No matter how dark it becomes, _

_I shall not fear. _

_I will obey the Shadows, _

_For I am the Assassin of the Night.' _

When I opened my eyes, they were as red as blood. I started to feel the power of the shadows surging within me. The wolf spirit's voice then returned in my mind.

'Well, it's time for me to explain something to you.'


	3. Chapter 2 : Events Of The Past

Chapter 2 : Events Of The Past

**-Darren-**

'So, who are those wolves that has the same appearance as me?' I asked.

I was still standing infront of the tree where I buried my equipment, questioning my wolf spirit in my mind. Every time when one, two or more wolves passes by me, they must've thought that I am crazy of speaking to a tree. But I ignored their thoughts, knowing that the situation at hand is very important.

'If my prediction is right, they are the descendants of your ancestors.' The wolf spirit said, and that made me stood shocked.

'What?' I said.

'Yes, they are the same as you. They have the same abilities, power and fangs. But the strangest thing is, how did they have three fang blades.' The wolf spirit said curiously.

'Wait, they are the descendants of my ancestors, same as me?' I asked with my eyes bulging.

'Yes. Since I find inconvenience to discuss here, due to some passers-by, I would like you to dig deeper in this hole and jump into it.' The wolf spirit said, and a stick pointed at the hole where my equipment were buried automatically.

Without any second thoughts, I dug immediately and surprise to find a portal.

'Where does this leads to?' I asked.

'To the Shadow World. It will be easier to discuss there.' The wolf spirit said.

'Will this portal disappear after I jump in?' I asked.

'Yes, of course.' The wolf spirit said, and I jumped in.

I was floating inside the Shadow World, and slowly landed on the ground. When I turned my head back to where I came from, it was gone. I turned back to what was infront of me and found the magical lake, wolf spirit, my father, and my ancestors.

'Welcome back, my son.' My father said.

'Hi, dad.' I said, and we gave each other a hug.

'Well, time to explain something to you, am I right?' The wolf spirit said, facing the ancestors and received a nod.

I was released from the hug and sat beside the spirit, with the lake, my father and the ancestors infront of me.

'I believe that those three wolves are the descendants of our banished ancestor.' The wolf spirit stated.

The ancestor and my father nodded their head in agreement, except me. I have no idea on the purpose of their agreement.

'We have an ancestor that has been banished long before?' I asked.

'Yes, my son. The wolf spirit will explain to you.' My father said.

'Come here and look at the lake, Darren.' The wolf spirit said.

I did what I was asked, and sat beside it, staring down at the cool water.

'It was long before, when our first ancestor was born,' the words from the spirit started to form images on the reflection of the lake, playing the whole event. 'There was a happy family, a couple with two male pups. On the pup's birthday, their father gave each of them a fang blade, specially made by him with his Power of the Shadow, that was able to transform into their fangs, like yours Darren.'

I felt a strange feeling was bothering me and noticed my extended Fang Blade, vibrating violently and made me felt uncomfortable. Then I turned my attention back to the lake as the spirit continues.

'But unfortunately, as the brothers grew up, one of the brothers became dark-hearted and one day, he tried to use the fang blade to murder his brother. His father noticed, and banished him from the family. He then left with the Fang Blade without a trace.'

'Does the two Fang Blades have the same powers?' I asked.

'Yes. Everything, but one secret power that each blade has differently.' The wolf spirit said.

'What is that power?' I asked.

'I'm sorry, but we don't know. You must master the fang blade in order to find out yourself.' The wolf spirit said.

'So, the Shadow that we prayed to is our first ancestor?' I asked.

'Yes.' The wolf spirit said.

'Wow. So, what makes you so curious back at the den?' I asked.

'Since our first ancestor has passed away for thousands of years, it's impossible that any other wolves know how to craft the Fang Blade. So be careful, Darren.' The wolf spirit said.

'I understand,' And I suddenly remembered Humphrey and Kate were accompanying me without anything to protect themselves. 'Do you have anything to protect my friends that are accompanying me in this journey?'

'We have this,' The wolf spirit raised his paw and out in the air formed by shadows, were two cape. 'The Shadow Cape. It will provide protection from attacks on the body and neck.'

'Thank you.' I said.

'You must return to the Real World now. I will send you back here for your ancestors to teach you in mastering the Fang Blade.' The wolf spirit said.

'Ok,' I picked up the cape as it slowly lowered on my back, and a portal formed infront of me. I turned my head towards my father. 'Bye dad.'

'Goodbye, my son.' He said, and I leaped into the portal.

When I returned, I was in my den and noticed that it was already night time. Then I saw Princess a few distance from our den and quickly ran towards her to look after her. She looked at me with a curious face when we arrived the den.

'Where have you been, honey?' She asked.

'I have a discussion with the spirit, my father, and my ancestors. I'm sorry that I didn't come back immediately to look after you.' I said with a frown.

She touched my cheeks with her paw and expressed a smile.

'It's okay, honey. I can look after myself. Lilly will stay with me when you leave and Garth will look after us.' She said.

'Um, okay' I said with a smile.

'That's my muscular alpha. Oh, I almost forgot. Winston needs to see you tomorrow about the date for your journey.' She said.

'Well, we should sleep now.' I said, followed by a yawn.

I allowed her to lie her head on my chest for her to feel comfortable as we lied on the cold floor.

'Goodnight, my beautiful angel.' I said.

'Goodnight, my muscular alpha.' She said.

And we fell into a deep sleep, feeling each other's warmth. I hope that the date is long enough for my pups and Garth and Lilly's to be born…


	4. Chapter 3 : Good News

Chapter 3 : Good News

**-Darren-**

The sun rose high up in the sky, taking turns of the moon and showering the territory with its glorious light. I woke up from my wonderful sleep and found Princess still sleeping, her head on my chest. I lifted her head slowly and rest it on the ground, then stared at her for a few minutes. She looks like an angel; her beautiful body lengths, charming appearance, and her beautiful smile when she sleeps. I turned my head and was about to leave the den to stretch my muscles instead of inside the den, fearing that I would awake her, when I heard her voice.

'Where are you going, honey?'

I turned around and found one of her eyes opened and stared at me. Then she started to place herself in a resting position. I stretched my muscles and replied her.

'I'm going to get breakfast for you, then head towards Winston for the date of my journey. You will be fine, right?'

'Sure. There's Lilly and Garth.' She said, pointing her paws towards the exit of the den.

I turned and saw the lovely couple approaching towards our den slowly, knowing that Lilly's pups are already two months and one day old, and Princess is two months old. I greeted them as they entered our den.

'Good morning.' I said with a smile.

'Good morning, Darren.' Garth and Lilly replied.

Lilly lied on the ground beside Princess slowly and positioned the same way as her. When it was done, I turned my attention to Garth.

'Did you have breakfast already?' I asked.

'Not yet. I prefer helping Lilly to reach here first, then hunt. Would you like to accompany me?' He asked.

'Sure.' I replied with a smile.

Both of us then turned our head towards our mate, notify them about our leave for food.

'Come home soon, my handsome alphas.' Princess and Lilly said, and we heard them giggle from a distance.

On our way to the Hunting Ground, we noticed Humphrey And Kate have arrived earlier; hiding in the tall grass, and prepare to leaped at a stranded Caribow. We ignored them and went to search for other Caribows, and found two feeding near a tree. We positioned ourselves in the grass, and powered up our hind legs for the kill. At the right timing, we leaped and killed the Caribow at ease, then started dragging them back to my den. When we're almost at the exit of the Hunting Ground, Humphrey and Kate appeared again, and offered assistance to us.

'Thank you.' Me and Garth said.

Humphrey assisted Garth, Kate assisted me, and we were on our way back to my den. When we arrived, Princess and Lilly were still having a chat, until they caught the scent of the dead Caribow and turned their head towards us.

'You're back.' Princess said with a smile.

I smiled back and placed my prize infront of her, so as Garth to Lilly, and we started our feast. Humphrey and Kate were just sitting beside us, watching us having our breakfast. When we're done, I started to stand up and about to leave.

'I'll be going now. Be right back.' I said.

'I'll accompany you.' Humphrey said as he stood up.

'So do I.' Kate said and followed Humphrey.

I then turned my head towards Garth, and I was sure that he knows what was my question.

'Don't worry, I will look after them.'

I let out a deep sigh and gave my mate a kiss in the cheek before leaving the den. On our way to Winston's den, I was worried that when the time for my pups to be born, I would not be able to see them. Humphrey and Kate noticed, and soothed me. I thanked them and continued our journey silently. When we arrived, Winston was sitting beside Eve, and having a chat with the Southern wolf and the healer of our pack. They turned their head towards us as we enter.

'Hello, Darren. You must've heard about my request from Princess?' Winston asked.

'Yes. Please don't be too early, due to my pups. They'll be born soon after three days.' I pleaded.

'I see. Fortunately, This Southern wolf here needs a week to recover from his injury, stated by our healer.' He said, and the healer nodded.

My mind was full of relief and excitement. I'm able to see my pups when they are born! When we exited the den, I was jumping rapidly as if I had infinite energy in my body. Humphrey and Kate knew what was keeping me excited and soothed me.

'I'm so glad that I'll be able to see my pups.' I said in excitement.

'We know, and we're happy for you.' Humphrey said with a smile.

'We better go and let the others know.' Kate said, and started to head back to my den.

When we arrived, I was still jumping around in the den and Princess, Garth and Lilly looked at me curiously.

'What's with him?' Garth asked.

'The starting day for my journey is a week, so I'll be able to see my pups.' I said in excitement.

'That's great, honey. Now calm down.' Princess said, and I stopped my adrenaline rush and sat beside her.

We then enjoyed the rest of the afternoon, chatting and joking with each other, until my fang started to vibrate. Knowing that was calling me, I walked out of the den and the wolf spirit spoke in my head.

'It's time to train, Darren.'

'Ok. I'll notify my friends first.' I said, and the wolf spirit's voice disappears.

I entered back into the den and informed them about the training sessions that I have to attend to.

'Ok. Good luck, honey. Be back soon.' Princess said.

'I will.' I said, and gave her a kiss in the lips before exiting the den.

When I was outside, a portal formed infront of me and I spoke to the wolf spirit.

'Let's not make the training be too long. I have to look after Princess.'

'Ok. Step into the portal. You'll be back here as soon as you think.' The wolf spirit said, and I entered the portal for my first training session…


	5. Chapter 4 : First Session Or Last

Chapter 4 : First Session…Or Last

**-Darren-**

I entered back into the Shadow World to prepare for my first training, and found the usual wolves and the lake still present. I approached towards the wolf spirit for more instructions.

'So, what will my first lesson be?' I asked.

The wolf spirit looked at me with a puzzled expression, then replied.

'This is the only session that you will receive. You will not be trained again.'

I stood in shock. Does he mean that this is my last day of training?

'So, this means that this is my last day of training?' I asked.

'Yes.' The wolf spirit replied.

'But why? This is my first time training in the Shadow World.' I said curiously.

'The skills that you have to learn in order to master your Fang Blade is really easy and quick. All you have to do is watch.' The wolf spirit said with a smile.

'You mean, the same way as how I learned 'A Dance With The Shadows'?' I asked.

'Yes. Simple as that. But remember, once you memorized every step of the technique that we are going to teach you, you must train in using them every day. If not, you will forget them easily.' The wolf spirit stated.

'I understand. But I feared that my mind can't memorize everything at once.' I said.

'Don't worry. I'm sure your mind is able to memorize everything.' The wolf spirit said with a smile.

'Ok then. Shall we begin?' I asked.

'As you wish.' The wolf spirit said.

I sat beside the wolf spirit and my ancestors started to demonstrate every technique that they know, with me taking note on every move they make. I can hardly blink my eyes, fearing that I might miss out any steps in the demonstration. When they're finished, I am finally able to rest my head on the dark ground and shut my eyes, tired from the whole demonstration. The wolf spirit placed his paw on my shoulder.

'Are you alright?' He asked.

'Yeah, I'm fine. I think I memorized everything now.' I said in exhaust.

'Good. You deserved a rest,' He said, and a portal formed infront of me. 'I'll speak to you if you need any guidance.'

'Ok.' I said as I got up and walk towards the portal.

Before I entered back to the Real World, the Wolf Spirit spoke.

'Don't forget to train hard, and you will succeed.'

I turned my head back and replied him.

'Ok, goodbye guys.'

They waved at me and I waved back, then turn my head towards the portal and entered it. When I arrived, I was outside my den and found Humphrey, Kate, Garth, Lilly, and Princess still chatting in the den. I looked at the weather and surprise to found out that it was afternoon.

'Looks like the wolf spirit's right.' I said, then entered my den.

As I enter, the group looked at me with a curious expression, due to my exhausted face and weak movement.

'Was the training hard, honey?' Princess asked.

'It was easy, sort of.' I said.

'What do you mean?' Humphrey asked.

'All I have to do is memorize, but my eyes are tired from focusing on my ancestor's movements.' I explained.

'Take a rest, Darren. You look so exhausted.' Garth said in a worried expression.

I walked towards my wife and lied beside her, then I noticed Humphrey, Kate, Garth, and Lilly started to get on their feet and leave the den.

'Don't worry. Your voice won't interrupt me when I sleep.' I said.

'Well, ok then.' Humphrey said, and they sat back on their original place.

I closed my eyes and carefully placed my head on my mate's belly, feeling her warmth as she chats with other wolves. At the same time, I felt a kick from her womb. I smiled and drifted into a deep sleep. In my dream, I caught a glimpse of a black wolf with a dark aura that I have never seen before. Could it be my first ancestor, the Shadow that I have been praying to? Then I woke up, and found out that it was night time and my mate was missing. Where could she be? My mind started to panic. I exited the den immediately and felt relieved when I found her sitting outside and staring at the full moon. As I approached and sat beside her, she spoke.

'So, you're awake?'

'Yeah.' I replied.

She lied her head on my shoulder and we enjoyed the view of the stars and the full moon, until I noticed a tear dropped from her eyes. I turned my face towards her and looked into her sad eyes.

'What wrong, honey?' I asked.

'I'm… I'm scared of losing you…' She said, another tear dropped from her eyes.

I hugged her tightly and whisper in her ear.

'Don't worry, honey. I'll be prepared for the journey. And plus, we still have a week to be together.'

I loosened her from my hug and we had a long, passionate kiss under the moonlight. I was scared of losing her too, but I must do my duty in helping other packs. When we're done, I helped her in entering back into the den and we lied in our original sleeping position, her head on my chest.

'Good night, honey.' She said.

'Good night, my beautiful angel. Sleep well.' I said with a smile, and both of us fell into a deep sleep.

In my dreams, the wolf spirit's voice echoed in my head, reminding me of what I have to do in order to master the Fang Blade, and it made my decision for tomorrow's objective.

'You have learned all of our technique in order to master the Fang Blade. But remember, Darren. You must train in using them or they will disappear in your mind…'


	6. Chapter 5 : The Dark Crusaders

Chapter 5 : The Dark Crusaders

**-Darren-**

The sun rose high in the sky, glittering my face with its glorious light. I woke up and found my mate still asleep, lying beautifully on my chest. I lift her head and gently place it on the ground, then got up and stretch my muscle. I know what was my objective today, so important to me that if I failed, I would regret it for the rest of my life. I walked out of the den silently to hunt Caribous for breakfast, and for my wife too. I headed towards the lake to take a quick sip of the cool water and wash my face before starting my hunt, and found Humphrey and Kate washing themselves in it. I covered my face immediately, and they noticed my appearance.

'Um, good morning.' I said.

'Good morning, Darren. Um, you don't mind us using the lake, right?' Humphrey asked shyly.

'Sure, no problem. I'll just head towards the waterfall. Have you guys eaten yet?' I asked.

'Yeah. Garth should still be at the Hunting Ground. You can meet up with him.' Kate said.

'Ok. Thanks.' I said, and walked towards the direction to the waterfall in a hurry.

Finally, I arrived my destination and quickly ran towards the cool, refreshing water. I took a large gulp of water and washed my whole body instead, allowing me to feel more awake and clean. I walked out of the waterfall and shake my body dry, then head towards the Hunting Ground to meet up with Garth. When I arrived, I saw Garth, crouching in the tall grass and preparing to leap at his victim. After a few seconds, he leaped and used the skills that I've taught him before. The Caribou died instantly, and he stood over it with pride. He turned his head around as I approached.

'Good morning.' He said with a smile.

'Good morning. Is Lilly still asleep?' I asked.

'Yeah. I'm eating a few of this Caribou's meat, and leaving most of it for her. You're here for breakfast?' He asked.

I nodded.

'Well, go ahead then. I'll be here if you need any help.' He said.

'Ok. Thanks.' I replied, and went to search for food.

I arrived at a small clearing and found an adult, large Caribou, perfect for me and my mate.

'This should be easy.' I thought.

But another thought appeared in my mind. Why don't I try one of the techniques that my ancestors taught? That was a brilliant idea. I climbed on top of a tree, learned from Runt, and prepare to perform my technique. Without hesitation, I leaped and spin my body horizontally, extending the blades on my body and curling myself into a ball to form a spike ball. I dropped on top of the Caribou and it screamed as I landed and shredded its flesh. Surprisingly, I never expected the Caribou to survive for so long. In the end, the originally good-looking Caribou, turns into a bloody mashed meat. Curiosity was starting to grow inside me when the wolf spirit spoke.

'You can perform them anytime, but they're the most powerful at night.'

'I see. So it's better to practice at night?' I asked.

'Yes.' The wolf spirit said.

'Ok. Thanks.' I said, and the wolf spirit's voice disappeared.

I heard footsteps from behind me and found Garth staring my bloody stained coat and the mashed up Caribou. His expression was a total shock, and half nauseous. He then approached me with his paw on his nose.

'What happened to it? Did you do this?' He asked.

'Um, yes. Testing out a new technique. Never knew it would turn out to be this disgusting.' I said with a frown.

He then quickly turned away from the mashed Caribou and spoke.

'I better move away from here. It makes me want to throw up.'

'I better bury it, or else no Caribou would want to roam around here.' I said.

Garth nodded, and left me to do my work. I started digging a hole as deep as I can on the ground to fully cover the stench of the mashed Caribou. Then I dumped it and started to bury it as fast as I can. Finally, it was done, but the stench was still in the air, impossible that it would rise from the soil. Then I noticed, it was my bloody coat, stained by the blood of the organs of the Caribou. Now it would be difficult for me to hunt for me and my mate. Just when I started to panic, Garth returned to check if I was done and found me sitting on the ground and looking stressful.

'What's wrong?' He asked.

'I can't hunt with this stench on my coat. It'll show my location.' I said with a frown.

'I can help you.' He said with a smile.

'Thanks. Hunt for the-' My sentence was cut-short when he finished it for me and walked away.

'Largest, I know. And do me a favor. Help me guard my food, will you? It's a Caribou at the exit. I'll meet you there.'

'Ok.' I shouted back and walked towards the exit if the Hunting Ground.

When I arrived, I found a large chunk of Caribou meat near a large stone. I tried to hold my saliva as I stare at it, preventing myself from drooling over it due to my hunger.

'He better be back soon.' I thought.

After a few minutes of waiting, Garth returned with a large Caribou in his mouth, dragging it towards me. I had my feast immediately once he laid it infront of me and left most of the meat for my mate. I let out a loud burp and he laughed.

'Well, I better get going. Princess should be awake by now. Thanks for hunting for me.' I said with a smile.

'No problem. Why don't we head back together? I have to help Lilly in reaching your den anyway.' He suggested.

'Sure.' I replied, and we started dragging our prize back to our den.

When I arrived at my den, I found Princess having a chat with Lilly, Humphrey, and Kate. How did Lilly appear in my den? Did Humphrey and Kate helped her? They turned their head towards me as I enter.

'Hi, darling.' Princess said with a smile.

'Morning, honey,' I turned my head towards Lilly after placing my prize infront of my mate. 'Um, did Lilly came here by her own?'

'No. Humphrey and I helped my sis to get here.' Kate said.

'Is Garth informed about this? You know he's going to be in a panic of her ab-' my sentence was cut short when Garth bumped me in the back and sent me flying in the den and landing on the ground hard.

'Ouch!' I yelped.

'Has anyone seen Lilly?' Garth said in a panic.

'I'm here, honey.' Lilly said.

He ran towards her and hugged her tightly.

'You scared the hell out of me.' He said in relief.

'Humphrey and Kate accompanied me, don't worry.' She said and gave him a kiss in the cheek.

'Like I said, that's going to happen if you didn't inform a husband about his mate's absence.' I said as I got up and stroke my back.

'Sorry Darren. Was in a panic.' He apologized as he let go of his mate.

'It's ok. I would do the same thing if I were you.' I said.

He smiled and turned his attention back to his mate.

'Have you eaten yet?' He asked.

'No.' She said.

'I'll be right back. Your breakfast is at our den. I'll bring it over.' He said, and gave his mate a kiss before leaving the den.

We were about to start our chat when the injured southern wolf appeared outside of my den, followed by Winston and Eve. I guess that they're here to discuss about how to defend the Southern pack from the three wolves that have the same skill level as me. We greeted them as they entered.

'Hi. How's that wound doing?' I asked.

'It's fine. Thanks.' The Southern wolf replied.

'What's your name by the way? I forgot to ask.' I said with a smile.

'Scar.' He replied.

Scar was a light-brown alpha wolf with a horizontal scar on his right eye. They then sat down with us and started our discussion.

'So, why did they attacked your pack?' I asked.

Scar let out a deep sigh, preparing to recall his bad memories of the three wolves. Winston noticed his fear and spoke in a worried tone.

'You don't have to if you don't want.'

'It's ok, sir.' He said, and began his story.

**At The Southern pack's territory**

**-Scar-**

It was afternoon at my pack's territory, and our leader, Ansem, ordered a scout group of 5 to search for a missing member. I was the wolf who led the search, and after hours of tracking, we finally found it in a small clearing of a forest, outside of our pack's territory. It lied dead with a slash in the neck. The blood was still fresh, meaning that it was killed a few minutes ago. My assistant approached behind me as I examined the body.

'Sir, we better head back. I had a bad feeling about this.' He said.

'Ok. Help me carry this body back to our territory.' I commanded.

Three alpha wolves then approached behind me and carried the body on their backs. As they were lifting it, I started to hear rustles from the bushes. My senses was telling me to run, but I ignored it and commanded the shadow behind the bush to reveal itself. It was my biggest mistake. The shadow then revealed itself to be three black, evil-looking, red-eyed wolves, their coats stained by fresh blood.

'Who are you? Why did you murder him!' I growled angrily.

One of them expressed a grin and walked forward.

'I am Hunter. The other two behind me are my brothers, Shade and Cross. This fellow member of yours entered our territory, and we don't like visitors.' He said.

'So you killed him?' I asked.

'Yes. I still remember how he begged for his life. How hilarious.' He said, and his brothers started laughing.

My blood boiled at such words, and I started to turn into my attack stance, so as my companions.

'And do you know what happened to our visitors?' He started to prowl on the ground, so as his brothers. 'They die in vain.'

I leaped at him immediately but, to my surprise, he disappeared infront of me and appeared at the back, and applied a fatal blow on my back. I lied on the ground weakly and watched as my companions are slaughtered by them one by one. In the end, I managed to get up and started to run back to my pack's territory, but was blocked by them. I expected them to kill me immediately, but they make way instead. Before I exited the clearing, Hunter shouted to me.

'Let your leader know that we'll be hunting for him and his pack soon, by the Dark Crusaders. Remember it, or I'll be meeting you when you sleep.'

Then I started running with tears flowing down my eyes, feeling sorry for my friends who've accompanied me in this search. As I ran, I heard their dark laughter and Hunter's speech.

'The Dark Crusaders will rise! And bring darkness over this land!'

After hours of travel, I arrived my pack's territory and reached my leader's den. As I entered, he looked at me curiously as I was sweating and limping.

'What happened? Did you find the body?' He asked.

'Yes sir. But… we're attacked.' I said in a trembling voice.

'Attacked?' He said curiously.

'Yes. The body's a few miles away, outside of our territory. We were about to bring it back until… three black wolves attacked us.' I said.

'Three? But you're 5? Where are the others?' He asked.

'Dead… sir.' I replied.

There was silence in the den for a few seconds, then I continued.

'These wolves are not regular wolves, sir. I saw it. They move faster than us. And their fangs…' I said as I recalled their large, sharp fangs.

'What's with it?' He asked.

'It's large, sharp… and deadly.' I replied.

Ansem thought for a while, then made his final decision.

'We're going to need help in order to deal with this situation.' He said.

'But who, sir?' I asked.

'The United pack.' He replied.

'The Western and Eastern pack?' I asked.

'Yes. They recently had a new member, and he's not the same as a regular wolf. Rest now, because I'm sending you to them to ask for help tomorrow.' He said.

'Yes sir.' I replied.

So I did as I was told, and the next morning, I set out to United pack's territory. During my journey, I had a strange feeling as if something, or someone, was following me, watching my every move. Unfortunately, I ignored it and continue on. Finally, after days of travel, I arrived at my destination. I was about to enter the entrance when the Dark Crusaders appeared behind me and knocked me away from the entrance, clawing my hind legs and body deep, and forcing me to yelp. Hunter then pinned me down and placed his claw on my neck as I lied on the ground helplessly, his brothers laughing behind him.

'Looking for help? Well, not anymore.' He said with an evil grin.

Just when he was about to slit my throat, Hutch appeared with some men and fought them. They were scared due to the large amount of men that Hutch brought, and ran back into the forest. Before Hunter disappeared, he shouted to me.

'I'll be back for you.'

**Present**

**-Darren-**

'I see.' Winston said.

The den has been silent for the whole time, every wolves listening to Scar's story carefully.

'You need to help my pack, please.' Scar pleaded.

'Don't worry. Ansem has been a good friend of mine. I will help him.' Winston said.

'I will.' I said bravely.

'So do I.' Kate said.

'Me too.' Humphrey said.

'Thank you.' He said.

'Just rest for now. You'll begin your journey next week.' Winston said.

'Yes sir.' He replied.

It was night time when Scar finished his story, and Winston, Eve, Scar, Humphrey, Kate, Lilly, and Garth started to get on their feet and leave the den.

'Have a good night sleep.' Winston said with a smile.

'You guys too.' I said, and they all left the den, leaving me and my mate to rest.

I then remembered what I had to do at this time, and spoke to Princess about it.

'Be back soon, honey.' She said, rubbing her nose against mine.

'I will.' I replied, and left the den.

I headed towards the Hunting Ground, as it was the only perfect place to train. As I walk under the moonlight, I felt the surge of power flowing in my blood. When I arrived, I am fully prepared for my training, my eyes at its sharpest state, my focused mind and agile body. I started performing on the trees, not missing every technique from my memory. It was very exhausting, but I never give up, knowing that the Dark Crusaders must be stopped. I finished everything during midnight, and I headed back to my den to rest for the night. When I arrived, I was surprised to find my mate still awake. I approached her and asked if there was anything wrong.

'I'm just worried about you, that's all.' She said, then noticed the small injuries on my body. 'What happened to you? You're injured.'

'Just scratches from twigs. Don't worry.' I said with a smile. 'We better sleep now.'

'Ok.' She replied, and we slept in the same position, her head on my chest and my paw on her shoulder, hugging her and feeling each other's warmth.

'Good night, my handsome alpha.' She said, followed by a kiss.

'Good night, my beautiful angel.' I replied, and kissed back.

We fell asleep soundly that night, and I hope that I would be able to master the Fang Blade on time before meeting the Dark Crusaders. Or else, I would be placing both packs in danger…


	7. Chapter 6 : Emergency Calls

Chapter 6 : Emergency Calls…

**-Darren-**

The sun roses high up in the sun, perishing the darkness with its glorious light. I was having a wonderful dream, myself surrounded by lots of cute little pups. Infront of me then appeared Princess, walking slowly towards me and charming me with her lustful eyes and attractive body. She then circled around me, wiping my neck with her soft tail. Finally, she gave me a kiss in the lips. I closed my eyes and kissed back, but when I opened, I found myself back in reality, and surprised to find Princess on top of me kissing my lips. She stopped when she noticed me awake.

'What are you doing, darling?' I asked.

She got off of me and replied.

'Well, I'm hungry. I tried everything that I know to wake you up; speaking into your ears, shaking you and tickling you. But none of them worked. So, instead of waiting for you to wake up or go back to sleep, I have to try the last idea that I had in mind, and that's kissing you.'

I got up and rubbed my nose against hers.

'Well, now you can wake me up anytime. I like it anyways.' I said with a grin.

She giggled and kissed me in the lips. I kissed back and helped her in lying down on the ground gently, preventing our unborn pups inside her womb from any injuries.

'I'll get breakfast for you Princess. Be right back.' I said.

'Ok, Darren.' She replied, and I left the den.

I rushed towards the lake for a quick drink and to wash my face, then headed towards the Hunting Ground to hunt for Caribous. When I arrived, I found Humphrey, Kate, and their teenage pups having their breakfast. They turned their head towards me as I approach them.

'Good morning, Darren.' Kate greeted, followed by Humphrey and their pups.

'Good morning everyone,' I greeted with a smile, then noticed Garth's absence. 'Is Garth done hunting?'

'Yeah. He went back to serve Lilly her breakfast.' Humphrey said.

'Uncle Darren, could you teach us any of your techniques?' Runt asked.

I shot up one eyebrow as I heard his request, not sure if they're able to learn from me as all of my techniques are difficult to master.

'I'm not sure if I can, but I can only correct mistakes on your performance. Plus, you haven't graduate from Alpha School.' I said.

'He's right pups. Your mom and I never even learned a single technique from him, but corrections on our skills. But by the way, could you teach us your techniques?' Humphrey said.

'Humphrey!' Kate yelled.

'What. I just want to find out how difficult it is.' Humphrey said.

I thought about their request for a few seconds, then remembered Princess waiting for her breakfast at my den.

'I'm sorry, but Princess is waiting for her breakfast now.' I said.

'Aw.' The three teenage wolves said.

'But I promise you, I'll teach you some if I have time.' I said.

'Well, off to school now, my angels.' Kate said.

'Ok. Bye mom. Bye dad. Bye Uncle Darren.' The three pups said as they left.

'Bye pups.' Humphrey said and waved goodbyes with Kate and Darren.

'They grew up so fast.' Kate said as her teenage pups disappeared in our sight.

'Yeah.' Humphrey said with pride.

'Well, I better get going. Princess is waiting for my return with her meal.' I said as I turned my head from the exit towards the forest.

'Ok. See you later.' Humphrey said and I waved back before I left, allowing them to continue feasting on their unfinished meal.

I searched for my regular-sized Caribou, and spotted one in a flash. I hid in the tall grass, approaching it slowly as it feeds on the grass. At the right timing, I leaped and slit its throat. It lies still on the ground immediately, its blood flowing like a river from its throat. I gripped its neck with my mouth and started dragging it back to my den as fast as I can. As I passed through the exit, Humphrey and Kate were gone, must've returned back to their den or went to give Lilly and Garth a visit. When I arrived, Princess was still lying on the ground, and looked at me in relief as I dragged in a large Caribou.

'Sorry to keep you waiting, Princess.' I said.

'It's fine.' She replied with a smile.

I dropped the Caribou infront of her and we started our feast. I haven't take a bite ever since I hunted it, worried that my mate couldn't hold her hunger any longer. I left most of the meat for my mate, and started to get on my feet.

'Where are you going honey?' Princess asked.

'Paying Garth and Lilly a visit. They haven't come to our den since this morning, and I'm starting to feel worried.' I said with a frown.

'Maybe they had some stuff to do before coming here. But you should visit them. Tell them that I said hi.' She replied with a smile.

'Ok honey. Be right back.' I said, and gave her a kiss in the lips before leaving the den.

I headed towards Garth and Lilly's den to make sure if everything's fine. It's strange that I haven't seen Garth anywhere, nor Eve, Winston and Tony. Humphrey and Kate were missing too, last seen at the Hunting Ground. From a distance of the den, I saw all of them standing outside waiting for something, but Lilly and Eve were missing. After a few seconds later, a loud scream came from the den. It was Lilly. I ran towards it immediately, hoping that everything's fine. When I arrived, I asked them about Lilly's scream, and shocked to their answers.

'She's giving birth now.' Humphrey said.

'Then why is Garth here? Isn't he suppose to be inside?' I asked.

'No. Eve needs to work on this alone.' Winston said.

Another scream came from Lilly in the den, and I heard Eve's instructions.

'Calm down, dear. Now breathe slowly, ok? Follow me. Breathe in, and push!' She said.

Lilly followed, due to her large breathing sound, and she screamed as she pushed her pups out of her. Then a thought popped in my mind.

'Princess must be here to see the pups.' I thought.

'Be right back guys. I'll get Princess here as soon as possible.' I said.

'Hurry. They will be done any minute.' Humphrey said, and I started running back to my den.

When I arrived, my forehead was sweating and Princess was curious about it, then started questioning me.

'What's wrong honey? I heard a loud scream from a distance. Sounds like Lilly.'

I spoke with a shaky voice, and pant at every word.

'She-she's-giving-birth-now!'

Her eyes grew wide at my reply, and started to get on her feet.

'Let's go honey.' She said immediately, and we left the den in a hurry.

When we arrived, Lilly was almost done with her delivery, and Garth started to worry.

'Oh god, please let this be over. What if I'm not a good father? What if I taught my pups wrongly? What if-' His sentence was cut short when I knocked him to the ground hard and pinned him.

'Ouch! What's that for?' He asked.

'Do you know that you're acting really weak right now?' I asked furiously.

Everyone looked at me in shock as I spoke furiously at Garth. Garth placed his tail between his legs as I continued.

'She will be fine. You must stand strong and place trust in her. And if you don't get over that fear of yours, I won't hesitate to rip off your tail and shove it down your throat!'

As I finished, the den suddenly grew quiet. Eve then walked out and informed all of us about the delivery.

'It was successful, and Garth has 2 boys and 2 girls!' Eve said excitedly, and Garth fainted at such news.

I got off of him and Tony stood infront of me angrily, but I won't bother to argue.

'I'm sorry.' I said, and walked away from the den.

From a distance, I heard my mate spoke to them.

'I'll go after him.'

Once I heard that, I immediately ran to her and helped her, remembering that she's pregnant and uncomfortable in walking with it.

'Howling Rock?' She asked.

'Yes.' I said, and we continued our journey silently.

When we arrived, it was evening and the sun started to set. We sat at the highest peak of the Howling Rock and enjoy the sunset view. Then I turned to her and asked if she was hungry.

'Yeah.' She said with a frown.

'Be right back honey.' I said, and gave her a kiss in the lips before leaving.

I hunted a few rabbits, killing them instantly once I caught sight of them, and brought them back. We feasted quickly and watched as the moon rises, taking the sun's place. She then started speaking.

'You know that was mean, right honey?'

'I know dear. It's just that I've never seen him that weak before since I've joined this pack.' I said with a frown.

'I understand.' She said.

'I felt guilty and it builds up as I yelled every single word at him.' I said, and started to lower my head, facing the ground.

He lifted my head up and met her beautiful eyes.

'It's ok, dear. Don't be sad. I'm really proud of what you said.' She said with a smile.

'I will always protect you, Princess. I'll guard you even if my life depends on it.' I said.

She felt touched and kissed me in the lips. I kissed back and we continued enjoying the view of the moon, with her head on my shoulder and my paw on hers, hugging her tightly and feeling each other's warmth.

**Garth and Lilly's den **

**-Garth- **

It was night time when I woke up, and found myself inside my den. Humphrey, Kate, Eve, Winston, Tony and Lilly were still here, but Darren and Princess were missing. What Darren said to me was true; I am showing my weakness. Worrying too much and not trusting my mate was the worst thing that a husband would do. I got up and looked at my pups. They were cute and beautiful, even though they haven't open their eyes and be able to speak yet. I kissed Lilly in the lips for the wonderful pups and she kissed back.

'So, what will you two name them?' Tony asked.

Lilly and I thought for a while, then started naming their pups.

'This is Crystal,' Lilly said, pointing at the female pup that has the same colour of her coat.

'And this is Catherine.' She said, pointing at another female pup that has the same colour of my coat.

'This is Glacier,' I said, pointing at the male pup with the same colour of Lilly's coat.

'And this is Inferno.' I said, pointing at another male pup that has the same colour of my coat.

'Nice names. I like it.' Humphrey said with a smile.

'Well, we better let Lilly rest tonight. She's exhausted from all those delivers.' Eve said.

'Ok. Sleep tight, you two.' Winston said, and left the den with the others.

Lilly and then curled around our pups, giving them warmth as they sleep soundly. A thought popped in my mind before I was able to sleep, knowing that if I don't finish it, I won't be having a good night sleep.

'Lilly, I'll be going out for a few minutes.' I said as I started to get on my feet.

'Where are you going?' She asked.

'To the Howling Rock, where Darren is.' I said.

'Ok, but be back as soon as possible.' She said.

'Alright.' I said, and kissed her in the lips before leaving the den.

I headed towards the Howling Rock silently, careful not to wake any wolves of the pack. When I arrived, I caught sight of a couple on the highest peak of the Howling Rock, enjoying the view of the moon. As I reached the peak, Darren spoke.

'Why are you here, Garth?'

I stood frozen at his question, then replied.

'I just want to apologize for what I've done this afternoon.'

Darren and Princess turned towards me, and I started to lower my head. When I looked back up, I was shocked to find Darren standing closer to me. He placed a paw on my shoulder, and I could feel the aura of his power from his paw.

'It's ok. I forgive you.' He said.

'Really?' I asked.

'Yeah. I want to apologize too. Scolding you back there was really bad, especially infront of your father.' He replied with a frown.

'It's ok. You woke me up from my fears. I should thank you for that.' I said.

'Well, you should be heading back now.' He said.

'He's right. You have pups to look after.' Princess said.

'Yeah. Good night.' I said, and walked back to my den feeling relief of what I did.

When I arrived, Lilly was still awake and looking after the pups.

'Why are you still awake Lilly?' I asked in a worried tone.

'You're not here, but now you are.' She said with a smile.

I lied down and curled around our pups.

'Good night Lilly.' I said, giving Lilly a kiss in the lips before going to sleep.

'Good night Garth.' She said, kissing back before sleeping.

**At the Howling Rock **

**-Darren-**

After Garth's leave, an important reminder popped in my mind. I turned towards Princess and spoke.

'I need to train now. You should go back and rest, honey.'

She turned to me and I gazed into her beautiful eyes.

'But I can't sleep without you, darling.' She said with a sad expression.

I thought for a while, then made my decision.

'It's ok then. You watch me as I train.' I said with a smile.

She smiled back and I escorted her to the Hunting Ground, where my usual trainings are held. When we arrived, she lied on a log and watched as I started to perform my techniques. She was stunned as one of it was able to cut down a tree.

'Oops.' I said.

When I was finished, I found her asleep soundly and I smiled at her beauty. I turned into human form and carried her back to our den. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at me in the eye.

'Don't worry honey. It's me.' I said.

She felt relieved and went back to sleep in my arms. When we arrived, I lay her down slowly and turned back into wolf form, then lied beside her. She opened her eyes and lifted her head, then placed it on my chest. I placed my paws on her shoulder and spoke.

'Good night, Princess.'

'Good night Darren.' She replied, and both of us fell into a deep sleep…


	8. Chapter 7 : Followed By Another

Chapter 7 : …Followed By Another

**-Darren-**

The sun rose high up in the sky, showering the United pack's territory with its luminous light. I woke up from my dreams and found Princess kissing me again. She stopped as I opened my eyes, but I placed my paw behind her and pulled her back.

'I would continue if I were you.' I said with a smile.

She giggled and continued in kissing me, and I kissed back with passion. After a few minutes of enjoyment, I got on my feet and spoke.

'I'll get breakfast at once, darling.'

'Ok. I'll be waiting here, honey.' She said, followed by a wink.

I smiled and left the den, then started to head towards the Hunting Ground. She must be really hungry, but was satisfied for a while by our kiss. As I arrive, I caught sight of Garth already dragging a dead Caribou.

'Morning, Garth.' I greeted with a smile.

'Morning.' He greeted with a smile.

'How's Lilly?' I asked.

'She's fine. Had enough rest last night.' He replied.

'And the pups?' I asked.

'As healthy as a horse.' He replied.

'Good.' I said with a smile.

'Well, I better be going. Lilly must be hungry now.' He said.

'So as Princess. I'll see you later.' I said.

'Ok.' He said, and continued dragging his prize back to his den.

I headed towards the tall grass and searched for my prey, then spotted a large, muscular Caribou, larger than all of the Caribous that I've hunted.

'Well this is my lucky day.' I thought.

I hid in the tall grass and approached slowly. It raised its head quickly and I stopped, ensuring that I won't make any sound. It then lowered its head and continued feeding on the tall grass. I started moving, and stopped as I'm very close to it. At the right moment, I leaped and went for its throat. Unfortunately, it reacts fast and knock me to the ground with its large, long antlers. I got on my feet and licked a little blood on the side of my mouth.

'Now you make me pissed.' I said and spat blood out of my mouth.

I performed a powerful technique learned from my ancestors, leaping around the Caribou multiple times and at last, I made a powerful leap at the Caribou and extended my tail, turning them into 10 razor sharp blades and sliced its head off. I stood with pride as the Caribou's head fall off from its body and died. I looked at it in disgust.

'Well, at least we won't be eating brains.' I thought.

I buried its head and dragged its body back to my den, feeling happy of my successful performance on my techniques.

'I will master all of it on time.' I thought.

When I arrived, Humphrey and Kate were having a chat with Princess, laughing and joking around in the den. Princess looked at me happily as I dragged in the largest Caribou she never seen before.

'Where's its head?' Humphrey asked.

'Well, gone I suppose.' I replied with a frown.

'Gone?' Kate asked.

'I sliced it off.' I replied, and their eyes bulged.

'It pissed me off, so I had to.' I said, and Humphrey started touching its throat.

I laughed and replied.

'Don't worry. I won't use it on you guys.'

Humphrey let out a deep breath and we all laughed. I dragged my prize towards Princess and dropped it infront of her, then started our feast. As usual, I left most of the meat for her, due to her pregnancy. After a long chat and feast, I got on my feet and was about to leave the den.

'Where are you going honey?' Princess asked.

'Take a quick drink at the lake. Be right back.' I said, and gave her a kiss in the lips before leaving the den.

I headed towards the lake and caught sight of Garth having a chat with Lilly in their den on the way. When I arrived, I took a quick drink and a bath instead. After a few minutes, I got out, shook myself dry, and headed back. As I arrived, there was a cry in the den, sounded like Princess. I ran in and found her lying on the ground still, with Humphrey and Kate missing.

'What's wrong darling?' I asked.

'It's coming!' She replied.

I stood in shock as she said that the pups were coming, then snapped out of it as she continued.

'Humphrey and Kate went to get Eve. It hurts!' She said, and screamed as pain shot through her body.

I hold her head with my paws and faced it to me.

'I'm here. Just hold on. Follow me, ok? Breathe slowly.' I said, and she followed as I commanded.

After a few minutes of waiting, Eve arrived with Humphrey, Kate, Winston, Tony, King and Garth.

'I need everyone to be out immediately!' Eve commanded.

'I'm staying.' I stated.

'I can't concentrate with you around.' Eve growled.

'She needs me. Maybe this will help.' I said, and swing my paw across her eyes slowly.

She blinked for a few seconds, then looked at where I stood, looking surprised.

'Where did Darren go?' She asked.

Everyone looked at her in shock as she was not able to see me like they do, then I shouted.

'Just continue. I'll remove that technique later.'

Eve then ignored her curiosity and started to give instructions.

'Get me water! And all of you leave immediately!'

Humphrey and Kate nodded and left the den immediately, so as the others. I calmed my mate as she hold the pain.

'Ok dear. Now breathe in, and push!' Eve commanded.

Princess followed, and screamed as she push. It was painful for me to see her in that stage, so I decided to perform one of my techniques to help her.

'Princess, hold my paw.' I commanded.

'What?' She asked with an exhausted voice.

'Just do it. I'll help you.' I said.

She placed her paw on mine, and I started to perform. After a few seconds, Princess looked relieved, but I know what was coming to me. She looked at me as I started to sweat.

'What's happening dear?' She asked.

'This technique of mine will not let you feel that pain, but me.' I said, and started to scream in pain.

She cried as I scream, and I comfort her.

'I told you that I will always protect you, even if my life depends on it.' I said as I hold back the pain.

She felt touched and gave me a kiss. I kissed back, then screamed as the pain shot through my body. I never knew giving birth is this painful. A few minutes later, Humphrey and Kate returned with a large shell containing water, awaiting for Eve's command outside.

'We're here.' Humphrey shouted.

Eve left the den, and returned with the shell in her mouth. She placed it on the ground and continued on Princess's delivery. It was really long, probably two to three hours. But in the end, it was successful and we had five pups, three female and two male. I turned into human form and covered my mate's body with my cape, then turned back into wolf form.

'We're done.' Eve shouted, and the wolves entered the den.

Our pups were beautiful after Eve cleaned them; some had the coat of Princess and mine. I looked at them happily, but my vision started to blur.

'Now, can you get this spell off me now, Darren?' Eve asked.

'Sure.' I said.

I walked towards her dizzily and swing my paw across her eyes slowly in the opposite direction. She blinked for a few times, then spoke.

'Thank you.' She said.

'No problem.' I replied, and turned my attention towards Princess.

She was hugging the pups happily, and I kissed her with passion. She kissed back and looked at me in a worried expression.

'You don't look so well, Darren. Are you ok?' She asked.

'I'm fine…' I said weakly, and my vision suddenly went black and I heard screams from my mate.

**Darren and Princess's den **

'Darren!' Princess screamed as her mate dropped to the ground hard.

Eve ran towards him and examined, then spoke.

'It's ok. He's just tired.'

All of the wolves let out a deep sigh and King approached his daughter to examine his grandchildren.

'They're beautiful.' He said.

'Thanks dad.' Princess said.

'You're one lucky wolf, Princess.' Humphrey said.

'Yeah. A wolf like Darren is really hard find.' Kate said.

'I know,' Princess replied with tears streaming down her beautiful eyes. ' He would sacrifice himself for me, and take the pain that I had to himself.'

'Well, you two should rest now.' Eve said.

'Yeah. We'll visit you again later.' Winston said.

'Ok.' She said, and the group left the den.

She placed the crying pups gently between Darren and her, and placed her muzzle on his. She was really grateful that Darren took the pain for her. She wants to thank him when he wakes up, and name their pups together. She closed her eyes and hope that her mate will wake up soon.

**-Darren-**

I woke up from my sleep and found Princess lying beside me, with our pups in between us. I got on my feet and looked outside, and surprise to found out that it was already night time.

'You're up.' A female voice said.

I turn around and found Princess looking at one with one eye opened.

'Yeah.' I said.

A tear then dropped from her beautiful eyes. I walked towards her and kissed her, then spoke.

'What's wrong?'

'Thank you, Darren. For taking the pain of my delivery.' She said.

'It's ok, Princess. I won't let you get hurt.' I said.

She smiled and kissed me in the lips with passion. I kissed back and she spoke.

'So, what are we going to name them?'

I turned my head towards the pups and thought for a while, then started to name them.

'This is Amber.' I said, pointing at the female pup that has the same colour of her mother's coat.

'This is Luna.' Princess said, pointing at the female pup that has the same colour of my assassin's coat.

'This is Dusk.' I said, pointing at the male pup that has the same colour of my assassin's coat.

'This is Light.' She said, pointing at the male pup that has the same colour of my original coat.

'And lastly, this is… Angel.' I said, pointing at the female pup that has the same colour of my original coat.

'I like them.' She said.

'Me too,' I said in agreement. 'Well, I better get going then.'

'Can I come with you?' She asked.

'You have to look after the pups dear,' I touched her cheek with my paw and continued. 'Just remember that I will always be with you. Sleep now.'

'Ok. Good night Darren.' She said.

'Good night Princess.' I said, and gave her a kiss before leaving the den.

I headed towards my usual training area at the Hunting Ground, and performed every technique that I've learned smoothly. After a few hours of endless training, I finished and walked back to my den silently. When I arrived, Princess was asleep, so as the pups. I lied beside her so the pups in between us will feel warm and comfortable. I smiled as I had my own family now, and I will protect them under any circumstances. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep…


	9. Chapter 8 : I Love You Princess

Chapter 8 : I Love You Princess

-Darren-

The sun roses high up in the sky, perishing the darkness with its luminous light. It is the day when the Southern wolf fully recovers its injury, and I managed to master almost all of my techniques, only a few difficult ones were left. I woke up from my sleep and found Princess lying beside me, with our pups in between us. I got up and stretched, then was about to leave the den when I noticed Princess's eyes opening slowly.

'Good morning, Princess.' I greeted, nudging her with my muzzle.

'Good morning, Darren.' She replied, and nudge back.

'I'll get breakfast. Be right back.' I said with a smile.

'Ok.' She replied, and I gave her a kiss before leaving the den.

I caught sight of her sad expression before leaving the den, reminding me that she still remember about my leave.

'I'll cheer her up.' I thought, and started to come up with a plan.

I made up a plan as fast as I can, and it was perfect. I headed towards the Hunting Ground first, knowing that I need to take my breakfast before doing anything else, and leave most of the meat for Princess. When I arrived, I caught sight of Humphrey and Kate having their breakfast on a dead Caribou. They turned their attention towards me as I approaches.

'Good morning Darren.' Humphrey greeted, followed by Kate.

'Morning.' I replied with a smile.

'How's the pups and Princess?' Kate asked.

'Fine.' I replied.

'Well, be prepared. Winston command us to leave later.' Humphrey said.

'This early?' I asked in shock.

'Yeah. It takes a day to reach the Southern pack's territory, so if we head out now, we'll make it there by night time.' Kate explained.

'Um, can you guys do me a favor?' I asked.

'What is it?' Humphrey asked, and I started to explain my plan to them.

They think for a while, then made their decision.

'Sure, but you'll have to deal with Winston first.' Humphrey said.

'Ok. I'll see you guys later.' I said, and left to hunt for Caribous.

I searched for a few minutes, then spotted a large Caribou. I made a quick kill at it, slit its throat without it noticing, and dragged it back to my den. When I arrived, Princess was cleaning our pups, licking them with her tongue. I dropped my prize infront of her and noticed her red-coloured eyes, informing me that she must've cried a lot when I was out for food. I kissed her and spoke.

'Don't worry Princess. I'll be fine.'

A tear then streamed from her beautiful eyes.

'Can't you stay a little longer?' She asked in a sad tone.

'I don't know. I'll ask Winston later. Let's eat.' I replied.

I wiped her tears with my paws and we started to feast on the Caribou. I still leave most of the meat for her, knowing that she must be healthy in order to produce milk for the pups. I got up and spoke.

'Be right back darling.'

'Ok.' She said, and I kissed her in the lips before leaving the den.

On the way the Winston and Eve's den, I was hoping that Winston would accept my request, if he does, my plan will be going smoothly. But if he doesn't, Princess must be really depressed every day when I'm away. I entered the den slowly and found Winston and Eve having a discussion with Scar. They turned their head towards me as I approach them.

'You'll be leaving soon Darren. Are you prepared?' Winston asked.

I let out a deep sigh, then replied.

'No sir.'

'What's wrong?' Eve asked.

'Well, Princess isn't happy about my leave. So I decided to do something to cheer her up.' I said.

'I see. What do you need?' Winston asked.

'Um. Would you kindly let us leave tomorrow, early in the morning?' I asked.

Winston looked at me for a while, then spoke.

'Sure.'

'Really?' I asked, not believing in what I'm hearing.

'Yeah. Helping other packs is important, but nothing is more important than family. What about you, Scar?' Winston asked.

'I respect your decision sir.' Scar replied.

'Thank you so much. I have a plan to let you guys know.' I said, and started to explain my plan to them.

'You can count on us. And by the way, tonight's the Moonlight Howl.' Winston said.

'Really? This is perfect.' I said in excitement.

'I'll start spreading this plan to the pack, and good luck.' Winston said, and I left the den with a smile, feeling satisfied of the results.

I headed towards Garth and Lilly's den to inform them about my plan. They smiled as I finished my explanation, and agreed to help me out. I left the den and started to head back to Princess, where my plan begins. When I arrived, Princess looked at me with hope on her face. I make a sad expression and spoke in a sad tone.

'I'm sorry darling, but I have to leave now.'

She cried really hard and hugged me tightly. I hugged her and pat her back gently, calming her down and kissed her in the lips. I looked at her in the eye and spoke.

'Don't worry. I'll be fine.' I said.

'Ok…' She said in a sad tone.

'Goodbye, Princess.' I said.

'Goodbye, Darren.' She said, and we had a long kiss before I left the den.

The plan was flowing smoothly, but it was painful for me to see Princess in that state. A tear rolled down my eyes, but I stood strong and proceed with the plan.

'This is for you, Princess.' I thought.

I headed towards the waterfall to clean my whole body, making myself look refreshing. I turned into human form and took off my equipment before cleaning myself, and sneak into Garth and Lilly's den to avoid being seen by Princess, and hide my equipment there. Lilly and Garth doesn't mind me sneaking into their den because it was part of my plan. After a few minutes of cleaning, I shook myself dry and started combing my hair gently with a pine cone, found at a nearby tree. I look at the reflection of the still water as I comb, trying not to look perfect for Princess. Once I felt suitable on my looks, I started to head towards the Howling Rock and searched for a flat log, then moved it to the face of the Howling Rock. Once that's done, I sat at the peak of the Howling Rock and wait for my mate's arrival…

**Darren and Princess's den **

Princess was crying after she watched her mate left the den. She stopped when Garth entered the den.

'Are you ok?' Garth asked.

'I'm fine.' Princess replied.

'Um, just to let you know that Darren left something for you at the Howling Rock.' He said.

Princess looked at him curiously, then spoke.

'What is it?'

'I don't know, but he said that you should take a look at it during night time.' He said.

'Ok, thank you.' She replied in a sad tone, and Garth left the den.

She was definitely going to check it, hoping that it would hold her sickness of missing Darren, long enough for him to return, and allow her to sleep at night. Time flies quickly, and the sun fully sets, allowing darkness to devour the territory. Princess stayed in her den to feed her pups, then turned her head towards the exit as Garth, Lilly and Eve appeared. Garth look surprised as he notice what Princess was doing, and left the den immediately. Lilly giggled, then stopped when she noticed the sadness on Princess's face.

'Sorry.' Lilly said.

'It's ok.' Princess replied.

'Well, I think you should check it now, before the moon fully rises.' Lilly said.

'Ok, but who will look after my pups?' Princess said.

'I will. Go now dear.' Eve said.

'Thank you.' Princess said, and left the den with Lilly, leaving Eve looking after her pups.

On their way to the Howling Rock, Princess was surprised that there was no sign of wolves around, only her, Lilly and Garth.

'Who's looking after your pups, Lilly?' Princess asked.

'My dad.' Lilly replied, and they continued their journey silently.

When they arrived, there was still no sign of wolves, except for a flat log in a heart-shape made by roses.

'What is this?' Princess asked curiously.

'Look up.' Garth said, and she followed.

Wolves started to appear from the bottom to the top of the Howling Rock, and at the peak then appeared Darren, his fur brushed properly and glows under the moonlight. Princess look at them in amazement, then shed a tear when she saw Darren. He never left since this morning. The other wolves then started to perform rhythms as Darren started to sing his favourite song, 'Daylight'.

''_**Here I am waiting**_

_**I'll have to leave soon**_

_**Why am I holding on?**_

_**We knew this day would come**_

_**We knew it all along**_

_**How did it come so fast?**_''

He started to descend from the peak, and continued singing.

''_**This is our last night but it's late**_

_**And I'm trying not to sleep**_

_**Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away**_

_**And when the daylight comes I'll have to go**_

_**But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close**_

_**Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own**_

_**But tonight I need to hold you so close**_''

The other wolves started singing along with him.

''_**Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**_

_**Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**_''

Darren then reached the bottom of the Howling Rock, and approached Princess slowly.

''_**Here I am staring at your perfection**_

_**In my arms, so beautiful**_

_**The sky is getting bright, the stars are burning out**_

_**Somebody slow it down**_

_**This is way too hard, cause I know**_

_**When the sun comes up, I will leave**_

_**This is my last glance that will soon be memory**_''

Princess blushed as he started to get closer, and looked at him in the eye as he placed his paw around her.

''_**And when the daylight comes I'll have to go**_

_**But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close**_

_**Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own**_

_**But tonight I need to hold you so close**_''

The other wolves continued singing along with him.

''_**Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**_

_**Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**_''

Darren kissed her in the lips, then started to sing the finale with the other wolves, his eyes maintaining eye-contact with her.

''_**Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**_

_**Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**_

_**Oh-whoa (yeah), oh-whoa (yeah), oh-whoa (yeah), oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (yeah)**_

_**Oh-whoa (yeah), oh-whoa (yeah), oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**_''

Princess cried at such beautiful moment and hugged him tightly, then kissed him with passion. He kissed back and smiled.

'Hey honey.' He said.

'I thought you left.' She said, still hugging him tightly.

'Why would I leave if you're still sad?' He said.

She smiled and kissed him again. He kissed back and spoke.

'Are you hungry? The moon isn't up yet, so we can wait.'

Her stomach then growled. She place her paw on it and nod. Darren escorted her to the flat log and let her sit at one side, and him at the other. He clap his paw twice, and two wolves appeared with a large chunk of Caribou meat in their mouth. They place it infront of Princess and Darren, then left them alone to enjoy their time together.

'I'm totally speechless.' Princess said happily.

'You don't have to say anything.' Darren said with a smile. 'Let's eat.'

They then began enjoying their romantic dinner. When they're done, the full moon fully rose high up in the night sky. Darren escorted Princess up to the peak, with every wolf watching them. They passed by Humphrey, Kate, Lilly and Gath, and they received a happy expression from the two lovely couple. When they reached the peak, the howl begins from the bottom to the top. They heard the howls of Garth and Lilly; the combination of love and peace. Next was Humphrey and Kate's; the combination of pure love, harmony and the pain that they've gone through together.

'Are you ready?' Darren asked in excitement.

'Always.' Princess said, and they howled.

It was perfect; the combination of never-ending love and passion. Everyone cheered happily as they found the lover of their lives. Princess and Darren kissed passionately under the moonlight, then she got on top of him and continued kissing, but Darren knew what was on her mind.

'Um, dear, I don't want any more pups.' Darren said.

'Why not?' She asked.

'It's because if there's too much, I don't think we'll be able to look after all of them.' He said with a frown.

Princess laughed with lust in her voice and replied.

'I'm not in heat.'

'Really?' He asked with an eyebrow shot up.

'Yeah, and you're going to be one lucky wolf tonight.' She said, and started to lower her body on his.

'Well, I'm really happy.' Darren said with a grin. 'But can't we take it to our den?'

'But our pups are asleep.' She said.

'We can do it silently.' He said, followed by a wink.

She giggled and kissed him in the lips. He kissed back and they started to head back to their den for their romantic time. They mated in the den, but they won't be having any pups, since Princess isn't in heat. They lied around the pups, exhausted from what they did.

'Thank you, Darren. For everything.' She said.

'No problem, Princess. You're my mate, I would do anything for you.' He replied with a smile.

She giggled and kissed him with passion. He kissed back and they closed their eyes.

'Good night my handsome alpha.' Princess said.

'Good night my beautiful angel.' Darren said, and they fell into a deep sleep.

Darren was really happy for what he did today, but his happiness vanished when he remembered his leave tomorrow. He will do something that allows his mate sleep well every day before leaving…


	10. Chapter 9 : Journey To The South

Chapter 9 : Journey To The South

The bright sun rose high up in the clear sky, spreading its luminous light over the territory of the United pack. Princess opened her eyes slowly as she wake up from her sleep. She had a wonderful night with Darren yesterday; his amazing voice and handsome looks attracts her. But when she looked around her surroundings, she was surprised to find Garth and Lilly in her den, with no sign of Darren.

'He must've left.' She thought.

Then she noticed a carving on the wall beside her. She examined it, and smiled when she found out that it was done by Darren. It was words carved in a heart-shape, there written:

''_Darren+Princess_

_Amber Luna Angel Light Dusk _

_I'm Always Beside You_''

She shed a tear as she arrived at the last sentence, then stopped when she heard a yawn behind her. She turned around and found Lilly waking up from her sleep. She wipe her tears and greet her.

'Good morning Lilly.'

'Good morning Princess.' Lilly greeted.

'Don't forget about me.' Garth said, with one-eye open.

Lilly giggled and greeted him, then gave him a kiss.

'Morning Garth. Did Darren ask you two to sleep here?' Princess asked.

'Yeah. He asked me to look after you. So Lilly and I will be sleeping here, if you don't mind.' Garth said with a smile.

'Sure, I could use a company. But who will be looking after your pups?' She asked in a worried tone.

'My mom and dad are sleeping in our den, looking after our pups. I will be leaving for a while after breakfast, have to feed our pups.' Lilly said, hugging Garth as he finish stretching his muscles.

'I see.' Princess said.

'I better get going. You ladies must be hungry.' Garth said.

'Yeah.' Lilly said as she heard her tummy growls.

'Be right back Lilly.' Garth said, and gave her a kiss before leaving the den.

Lilly and Princess then have a wonderful chat together while waiting for Garth's return with their meals. Princess wasn't worried about Darren anymore; she knows that Darren doesn't want her to feel sad every day of his absence. So she stayed happy every time and place trust in her mate, hoping that he would return as soon as possible…

**-Darren- **

We were already a few metres away from the United pack's territory, on our way to the Southern pack to provide assistance. I gave Humphrey and Kate their Shadow Cape, provided by the Wolf spirit when he explained to me everything about my banished ancestor. It provides good protection against attacks on the body and neck. On our journey, Humphrey was curious about the ability of the cape.

'So, how does this cape work actually? I mean, it's just a black-coloured cape.' Humphrey said.

'Are you sure about that?' I asked with an eyebrow shot up.

'Yeah, I'm sure.' He replied.

'Give me the cape. I'll demonstrate it to you.' I said, and he took off his cape and gave it to me.

'Watch closely.' I said, and started to extend my claws.

I made a swipe on the cape, and Humphrey, Kate, and Scar dropped their jaws when they noticed that there was no scratch on it.

'It's made of shadows, and indestructible. The only way to counter an enemy equipping it is… come close.' I commanded.

They approached closer to me and I whispered into their ears, fearing that there are other wolves eavesdropping on us, especially the Dark Crusaders. Hutch said that they ran into the forest after injuring Scar, so they must be around at our location. I must be careful and wise in my action.

'Wind.' I whispered.

'What? How can… Oh, I get it.' Humphrey said.

'Me too.' Kate said.

'Same here.' Scar said.

'Good. Now let's move. We don't want to waste any seconds, or we won't get there by night time.' I commanded.

'Yes sir.' Humphrey said, and salute me, which made everyone laughed.

On our way to the Southern pack's territory, I couldn't shake off the feeling of being watched. My instinct told me that something-or someone- was watching us, and I'm sure that it isn't here to help us in our mission. After hours of never-ending walk, we finally arrived at our destination. The territory was big and beautiful; the moonlight reflects the large, beautiful lake, beautiful and variety of flowers, and a large flat land. We passed through lots of dens silently, as they're already asleep. Finally, we arrived at their leader, Ansem's den.

'Wait here.' Scar said.

Humphrey, Kate and I nodded and he entered the den silently. After a few seconds later, Scar returned with a smile on his face.

'He's still awake, and wants to meet you guys.' He said.

'Ok. Let's go.' I said, and we entered the den together.

Ansem was facing towards us as we enter, and gave us a warm welcome.

'I'll let the pack know that you've arrived tomorrow. The four of you must be tired. You can return to your den now Scar. Your mate is dying to see you.' Ansem said with a smile.

'Wait, you have a mate?' Humphrey said in shock.

'Yeah. We were married before this whole problem started, and we have pups.' Scar said happily.

'Congratulations.' I said.

'Thank you.' He replied.

'I'm very happy to see you, um…' Ansem said.

'Darren.' I said with a smile.

'I see. I'm very happy to you see you Darren.' He said with a smile.

'It's my pleasure to meet you.' I said.

'The three of you can sleep in my den. Feel free to make yourself a home.' He said.

'I'll see you guys to tomorrow. Good night sir.' Scar said.

'Good night Scar.' Ansem said, followed by Humphrey, Kate and I.

I watched as Humphrey and Kate lied close to each other, feeling each other's warm embrace. That sight made me started to miss my mate, Princess. I wonder how she was doing without me, and the pups. I closed my eyes and shed a tear, then whispered before drifting into a deep sleep.

'Good night Princess.'

**Darren and Princess's den**

Princess was staring at the moon after feeding her pups and put them to sleep. Garth was already asleep in the den, except for Lilly. She exited the den and joined Princess.

'I miss him, Lilly.' Princess said.

'I know, Princess. But you should sleep now. Darren would be upset if he knows you're not asleep at this time.' Lilly said.

'Ok…' Princess said, and followed Lilly back into her den.

Princess lied next to the wall where Darren's carvings are, and curled around her pups, giving them warmth and make them feel comfortable. Lilly lied next to Garth and fell asleep, while Princess took a glance at the carving and whispered before closing her eyes and sleep.

'Good night Darren.'


	11. Chapter 10 : Goodbye, My Love

**Hey guys! Just to inform you that I made some changes on Chapter 8 : I Love You Princess. So, check it out and have a good day.**

* * *

Chapter 10 : Goodbye, My Love

The sun roses up high in the blue sky, revealing the territory of the Southern pack with its powerful light. Darren woke up from his sleep and frowned as he notice his mate's absence beside him. He had a terrible dream of losing his mate and his pack, being killed by the Dark Crusaders for failing in stopping them. He looked around and found Ansem, Humphrey and Kate still asleep. So he decided to exit the den to breathe in some fresh air, and help him relax at the moment. He watched as wolves started to appear from their den, some meeting up their friends and have a chat, and some noticing him at their leader's den and grew suspicious. He had a clear view on them; Ansem's den was located on a higher level of land. After a few minutes of examining, he returned back into the den to check if they're awake yet, and they are. Humphrey woke up first, then nudged Kate, waking her up. She opened her eyes slowly and yawned, then greeted her mate and gave him a kiss. That sight reminded him so much about his mate, and started to grow homesick. He was able to shake it off of him, and approach the lovely couple with a forced smile.

'Good morning you two.' Darren said.

'Good morning Darren.' Humphrey said, followed by Kate.

'Don't forget about me.' A male voice said.

They turned towards the source of the voice and found Ansem already standing up and stretch his muscle.

'Morning sir.' Humphrey said, followed by Kate.

'Morning Ansem.' Darren said, still forcing a smile.

'Morning. The three of you should go and hunt for food now. You'll be hunting for the Dark Crusaders later.' Ansem said.

Darren swallowed his saliva as he heard Ansem's last sentence. Then he remembered the company of Humphrey and Kate, and felt relaxed. Ansem spoke a sentence before they exit the den.

'My men will hunt for me, so don't worry. And don't… venture too far.'

They looked at the large, beautiful land with a surprise expression. It looks more beautiful during the day than at night.

'Let's start moving.' Darren said, and led the lovely couple towards the forest.

They searched for a few minutes, and found two Caribous feeding on the grass. They hid behind the tress, and at the right moment, they leaped and slashed their throat with their claws. Darren didn't use any of his techniques; fearing that the Dark Crusaders is watching him from a distance. They started their feast immediately, and finished after a few minutes.

'We should head back now.' Darren said.

Humphrey and Kate nodded, and followed Darren back to Ansem's den. They had a chat on their way back.

'So… Darren. Are you ready?' Humphrey asked.

'I don't know…' Darren said with a frown.

'Of course he is. Just be confident.' Kate said.

'Thank you Kate.' Darren said.

Kate smiled and they continued their way back silently, until the wolf spirit spoke in Darren's head.

'Looks like you don't need your ancestor's help.'

'Yeah. I'm doing fine so far.' Darren said in his head.

'Just keep practicing and you'll do fine. And don't worry, you're prepared.' The wolf spirit said.

'Thank you.' Darren said, and the wolf spirit's voice vanished in his head.

When they arrived, Ansem was discussing their hunt for the Dark Crusaders with Scar, and turned their head towards them as they approach.

'Are the three of you ready? Our men is prepared outside.' Ansem said.

'Yes, we are. But did you send out all your men with us?' Darren asked.

'Yes.' Ansem said.

'Leave some here, just in case if they attack when we're away.' Darren said.

'I understand. Scar will organize them.' Ansem said.

'Wait, you're Ansem's assistant too?' Humphrey asked with a surprise expression.

'Yeah, and I'll be following you in this hunt. I want avenge my friend's death.' Scar said.

'I see. Let's go.' Darren said.

'Good luck.' Ansem said as the four wolves exit the den.

While Scar is busy organizing which wolves to stay, Darren spoke to his friends about this hunt.

'This is going to be dangerous, so you follow what I say, ok?'

'Ok.' Kate said.

'Yes sir.' Humphrey said and perform a salute that made Kate laughed.

'You are one hell of a omega, Humphrey.' Darren said with a smile.

'That's what I am.' Humphrey said with a smile.

Scar approached the three wolves and spoke.

'We're ready.'

'Let's move.' Darren said, and lead the group of wolves for the hunt.

It was really difficult; they had been searching from morning till sundown, and still no sign of the Dark Crusaders. Finally, Darren caught scent of an unknown wolf, may be a member of the Dark Crusaders.

'Follow me!' Darren shouted, and lead the group towards the source of the scent.

Unfortunately, when they arrived, there was no sign of the Dark Crusaders, but the scent was around their location.

'Spread and search!' Darren commanded.

It was night time and the group followed, but found nothing. In the end, Darren found a little black hair on the sharp edge of a tree, about the size of a wolf hair. He looked around and found out that their location was really close to the Southern pack.

'Oh no…' Darren said.

'What is it?' Humphrey asked curiously.

'Everybody back to the territory! Now!' Darren commanded, and rushed towards the Southern pack at lightning speed, due to his surge of power at night.

When he arrived, the Dark Crusaders was already attacking the alphas left behind to protect the pack. He noticed that only some wolves are fighting the Dark Crusaders, and not most of them when he took a glance before leaving for the hunt. There were predictions in his mind; the missing ones may be dead somewhere else, protecting Ansem or their families, or hiding in their den cowardly until the fight's over. Darren bolted towards immediately and fought the Dark Crusaders. They backed away once they saw Darren's approach and spoke.

'Ah, so you're their backup?' Hunter said.

Hunter looks almost exactly the same as Darren, so as his brothers, Shade and Cross. The only difference was their voice, and the blades on Darren's body.

'Yeah, and I won't let you kill this pack.' Darren growled.

Hunter laughed at his speech, then spoke.

'Oh really? I don't think you can handle a three-against-one fight.'

At that moment, Humphrey and Kate appeared behind them and tried to claw them, but failed. They only made a scratch on Shade's face, and he started to growl. The other wolves who follows Darren on the hunt ran past the Dark Crusaders and stood beside him.

'You will pay for that!' Shade said, and lunged at Humphrey in a flash.

He clawed Humphrey's body, but missed as he was protected by the cape. He made a second attempt, but this time, he spin his body once he's close to him. The wind then blowed Humphrey's cape up, revealing his body and allowing Shade to strike. Fortunately, Darren dashed towards him on time and clawed his paw. Shade leaped back to his brothers and started to lick his bleeding paw.

'Nice skills.' Hunter said with a smile.

'What do you want from the Southern pack?' Darren asked, ignoring Hunter's compliment.

'I want to kill every family that a pack has.' Hunter said as his smile starting to disappear on his face.

'What?' Humphrey asked.

'Just like how my first ancestor was banished!' Hunter growled.

Darren was surprised by his sudden aggression, then shouted.

'That's because he tried to kill his brother!'

'His brother was better than him, and always gain his father's attention. I don't like how he was treated, so I'm here to kill every family in any packs. Since all of you are here to stop me, you won't leave here alive.' Hunter growled.

Darren knew that neither him can stop the Dark Crusaders from killing the pack, nor Humphrey and Kate due to the revelation of the Shadow Cape's weakness. So he made an insane decision.

'Humphrey, Kate, Scar, I need you three to lead the Southern pack back to the United pack.'

'What?!' Humphrey, Kate and Scar said at the same time, with a shock expression.

'Yes. It's the only choice we have now. Now go!' Darren shouted.

'What about you?' Kate asked.

'I'll hold them as long as I can.' Darren said bravely.

'But-' Humphrey's sentence was cut-short when Darren spoke.

'Didn't I tell you to listen to what I say?'

'… Ok. Let's move.' Humphrey said, and started to evacuate the Southern pack with Kate and Scar.

'Don't leave anyone behind!' Darren shouted.

Darren was hoping that he would be able to hold the Dark Crusaders long enough for them to reach the United pack. Cross tried to attack a nearby Southern wolf, but was blocked by Darren.

'I would like to see you try.' Darren growled.

After a few minutes of shouting, the evacuation was complete and Humphrey, Kate and Scar started to lead the Southern pack towards the United pack, leaving Darren to deal with the Dark Crusaders, alone.

'I would like to kill you, but since we're relatives, why don't you join us and become our brother?' Hunter asked.

'I'd rather die than being one of you, filthy mutts!' Darren growled.

'Now that's not a nice thing to say.' Hunter said with a frown.

'I won't let any of you touch the Southern pack!' Darren shouted.

'Well, guess we'll just have to kill you then.' Hunter said, and the Dark Crusaders leaped at Darren.

Darren dodged their attacks swiftly, and strike them with his extended blade and claws wisely. He took down Shade and Cross easily, except for Hunter. He was the only one that has the same skill level as Darren. After a few hours of fighting, Hunter finally pinned Darren to the ground. As Darren tried to struggle free, Shade came and opened his mouth, revealing his large, beautiful fangs.

'Let me kill him!' Shade said as he lower his head towards Darren's, ready to rip his head off.

Hunter stared at him with his bloody eyes, and Shade backed with his tail in between his legs. Hunter then turned his head towards Darren.

'I got a better idea.' Hunter said with an evil smile.

'You mean, you're going to use your Fang Blade's special power?' Cross said with a grin on his face.

'Yes.' Hunter said.

'Oh no. Don't tell me that he already mastered his Fang Blade.' Darren thought.

Hunter opened his mouth and revealed his large, beautiful Fang Blade. It was normal at first, then started to turn black, as if it is covered by a dark aura.

'This is going to hurt.' Hunter said as he lower his fangs towards Darren's forehead.

As the dark-looking Fang Blade gets closer, Darren shed a tear and whispered in his mind.

'I love you Princess.'

'Dark Possession.' Hunter said as his fangs reached Darren's forehead.

The tip of the fang touched his forehead, and the dark aura disappeared.

A few miles away from the Southern pack's territory, Humphrey, Kate and Scar were still leading the Southern pack towards their destination, until they heard a scream from afar.

'Darren!' Kate screamed and cried.

'Let's move honey. We can't help him now.' Humphrey said in a sad tone.

'Ok…' Kate said as she wiped her tears, and they continued in leading the Southern pack under the moonlight…

**At the United pack's territory **

Princess was staring at the beautiful night sky, until she heard a scream some miles from her location.

'Who was that? And why am I starting to feel pain in my heart?' She asked curiously, then entered into her den and fell asleep.

**At the Southern pack's territory **

'Brothers, we have a new member in our group.' Hunter said as a black wolf with bloody red eyes, extended blade, fangs and claws, and covered in dark aura get on its feet.

'Wow, good job brother. What's its name?' Cross asked.

Hunter thought for a while as he examine the new wolf, then spoke.

'Shadow.'

There stood infront of them was the dark-formed Darren, now known as Shadow.

'I'm ready to serve, my master…'


	12. Chapter 11 : Revelation

**Hey guys! If you've seen in the last chapter about my injured wrist and won't be writing for a while, don't worry because my fingers are still fine. So I will be continuing this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter and have a good day.**

* * *

Chapter 11 : Revelation

**-Darren-**

I fainted after suffering the pain caused by Hunter when casting a technique on me. As I woke up from my sleep, I found myself in a dark world with an uneasy aura.

'Where am I? I'm sure this isn't the Shadow World.' I thought.

Then my blood froze when an evil laugh rang in the strange world. A few seconds later, a black wolf covered by a dark aura appeared infront of me. I tried to move, but found myself locked up in black chains, from my neck to my legs. The black wolf approached towards me, wearing an evil smile.

'Hello Darren.' The black wolf said.

'Who are you?' I growled.

'You don't know?' The black wolf asked with an eyebrow shot up.

I thought for a while, then spoke.

'You're not my first ancestor.'

'Ah, such a wise descendant my brother has.' The black wolf said.

''Brother'?' I asked.

'Yes. Your first ancestor is my brother, and we're different. Let me introduce myself.' The black wolf said as he bowed his head, expressing himself as a gentleman. 'I am the Shadow of Darkness.'

'Shadow of… Darkness?' I asked curiously.

'Yes. You don't know? Oh, how pitiful that my brother didn't pass this information down to his ancestors.' The back wolf said.

'Then my first ancestor is… Shadow of Light?' I asked.

'You are one smart wolf. I admire your intelligence.' The black wolf said with an evil smile.

'I don't understand.' I said puzzled.

'Let me explain it to you. When light shines on an object, it'll form shadows behind the object, right? But when an object is placed in the darkness, it'll still form shadows.' The black wolf explained.

I was in total shock once I heard his explanation. So the shadow are the descendants of the source, Light and Darkness, but these shadows are different as they follow what their source is. The black wolf then started laughing, and it annoys me a lot.

'What's so funny?' I growled.

'I love that serious face of yours. It's hilarious!' The black wolf said as he wipe his cheerful tears.

'I'll rip your guts out if it's funny!' I roared.

'Oh really? I'd like to see you try.' The black wolf challenged.

I struggled with all my strength, but can't break the chains that was holding me. The black wolf started laughing again and I growled.

'Those chains are made of pure darkness. Nothing can break it.' The black wolf said.

I lied on the ground helplessly, but stood up when the black wolf spoke.

'Would you like to know how did the Dark Crusaders get those similar fangs as yours?'

'I do.' I growled.

'Well, I am the one who created those fangs. Many years ago, when your first ancestor and I lived, he had a family and he asked me to forge a blade. So I used my latest design-' His sentence was cut-short when Darren continued it for him.

'The Fang Blade.'

'Yes. I forged two for his sons. One day, I caught sight of him banishing one of his sons from his home. I got curious and I asked him about his problems. Do you know what he told me?' The black wolf asked.

'No.' I growled.

'He said,'I tried to kill my brother, but I didn't mean to. I had this jealousy and it turned into something so dark… But I won't cry about my father banishing me. I hate them. Uncle, would you teach me the art of Darkness?''

I became silent for a while, then the black wolf continued.

'Since then, I took care of him, and trained him in mastering the Fang Blade. When he's older, he has his own family, and now he has his own descendants, which is the Dark Crusaders.'

I was still listening seriously to his story, then surprised when he continued.

'Sadly, I can't enchant the Fang Blade like my brother do.'

'So Shade and Cross's Fang Blade are just… blades?' I asked.

'Yes, and Hunter has the Fang Blade passed down by his first ancestor, which is the little pup who was banished by your first ancestor.'

'I will stop you!' I roared.

'Really? Do you know that your body is possessed in the Real World?' The black wolf said.

'What?!' I said in shock.

'Yes. He found his special powers earlier than you, and now he has control over your body.' The black wolf said as he casted a mist infront of me.

The mist then started to turn into a screen, showing the Dark Crusaders heading towards the direction of the United pack. Then I noticed one of the Dark Crusaders covered in dark aura and has bloody red eyes.

'That's…' I said, stunned.

'That's you, totally mindless of what you're doing, and you're under Hunter's command.' The black wolf said.

Then I heard the conversation of Hunter with Shade.

'Are we still hunting down the Southern pack?' Shade asked.

My blood froze when Hunter replied.

'Now we'll hunt for the United pack too.'

'This is going to be fun!' Cross said.

The screen suddenly disappeared infront of me, revealing the black wolf still wearing his evil smile. I started to worry about Princess, hoping that she will be safe.

'Well, Darren. It's time for you to sleep.' The black wolf said.

'What?' I asked.

'Do you know that if you're awake, you can still gain control over your body in the Real World?' The black wolf asked.

A thick gas then started to form around me. I tried to hold my breath, but was no luck. My vision started to blur, and heard the black wolf's last sentence before falling into a deep sleep.

'Goodnight, Darren. And don't worry, I'll make sure your friends, mate, and your pups see you in heaven…'


	13. Chapter 12 : Warriors Are Born

**Hey guys! I would like to apologize to one of my viewers(I think you know who you are) if you're reading this chapter, because it has a little reference to Kingdom Hearts, so as the next chapter. Please forgive me, hope you enjoy this chapter and have a good day.**

* * *

Chapter 12 : Warriors Are Born

Princess was having a nightmare in her sleep, her mate being killed by the Dark Crusaders. Fortunately, she was awaken by an emergency howl. She opened her eyes quickly and found Lilly and Garth awaken too.

'Who's howling?' Lilly asked, then King entered the den.

'Kate, Humphrey, Scar and the whole Southern pack is here. You three better go and check.' King said.

'Have you seen Darren, dad?' Princess's very first question.

'No. Go now, I'll look after your pups, my daughter.' King said.

'Ok. Thanks dad.' Princess said, and the three wolves left the den, leaving King with the pups.

As they arrived at Winston and Eve's den, there was a large group of wolves infront of them. Then they caught sight of Winston and Tony discussing something with Humphrey, Kate, Scar and Ansem. Ansem was an old wolf light-brown alpha wolf with brown eyes. Princess ran towards them immediately, hoping that her mate's fine. They turned their head towards her as she approached.

'Is Darren here? Where is he?' Princess asked in a panic.

Kate then started crying, and the others wore a sad expression. Garth, Lilly and Princess was surprised to found the answer.

'No… He can't be…' Princess said as she started to cry, then was hugged by Kate.

'I'm sorry. He tried to hold the Dark Crusaders off, buying us time to reach here.' Kate explained sadly.

Princess felt a stab in her heart, now knowing that her mate's dead. How is she going to answer her pups if they ask about their father?

'The Dark Crusaders is heading this way. They'll be here any-' Winston's sentence was cut-short when an evil voice rang at their location.

'We're here.'

The Untied pack and Southern pack turned their head towards the four black wolves, one of them was covered by a dark aura and has bloody red eyes.

'Is that…' Humphrey said in shock.

'Yes. This is Darren, but now known as Shadow. He's under my command now.' Hunter said, pointing at the unusual-looking wolf in their group. He then turned his attention back to the two large pack. 'Bow down to me, and I may spare your life.'

'Over my dead body.' Winston growled.

Hunter made an evil laugh, then spoke.

'Well, we'll just have to do this the hard way. Shadow, kill the two pack leaders for me, will you?'

'As you wish, my master.' Shadow said.

Tony, Winston and Ansem's blood froze as Darren, who was now known as Shadow, accepted Hunter's request and started to approached them, staring at them with his bloody, evil eyes. Hutch stood forward with his men, followed by Scar and his.

'Hold him off, and get the pack leader to a safer place, so as the mothers and pups. Move now!' Hutch commanded.

'Yes sir.' The alpha wolves who stood at the back said, and began their evacuation.

Scar took a glance at his mate as she carried her three pups on her back, noticing a tear flowing down from her beautiful eyes. Scar then turned his head back to Shadow, who was starting to approach closer. Princess stood behind them, so as Humphrey, Kate, Lilly and Garth. Claudette, Stinky and Runt came running towards their parents with fear in their eyes, then noticed the strange-looking wolf approaching them.

'Dad, who's that wolf? He doesn't look friendly…' Runt said with a trembling voice.

'That's Uncle Darren, Runt.' Humphrey replied.

'What?!' The three teenage wolves said in shock.

'There's no time to explain. Return back to our den and stay there. Do not leave the den, understand?' Kate stated.

'Ok mom. Stay safe.' Claudette said and they had a family hug.

'We will.' Humphrey said, and the lovely couple watched as their grown-up pups ran towards their den.

'Lilly, if we don't make it-' Garth's sad sentence was cut-short when Lilly kissed him in the lips, then she spoke.

'We will. We still have pups to look after.'

Garth smiled and the group prepare themselves as Shadow stood infront of them, raising his long claws up in the air. Princess was silent for the whole time; she had be examining Darren.

'Why does he looks like as if he's sleep walking?' She thought.

'That's because he is.' A male voice rang in her head.

'Wolf spirit?' She asked.

'Yes, and you're the only one who can wake him up. He's locked up in the World of Darkness. I barely made it out of there just to reach you.' The wolf spirit said.

'But how?' She asked.

'You know…' The wolf spirit said, then his voice disappeared in her head.

She thought for a while, then remembered the only way that she used to wake Darren up. When she looked at Shadow, he was already attacking Hutch. Hutch managed to dodge his attacks and was ready to pounce on him, until she shouted.

'Stop!'

Every wolf stared at her as she started to approach Shadow. Kate tried to stop her, but was blocked by Humphrey.

'She'll get herself killed!' She cried.

Humphrey expressed a grin as he noticed the look on Princess's face, then replied to his mate.

'No, she won't.'

Princess stood infront of Shadow with bravery, and Hunter laughed.

'What are you going to do? My technique is unbreakable.' Hunter said.

'This.' Princess said as she closed her eyes and kissed Shadow in the lips.

But when she opened her eyes, she was surprised to find herself in a dark world.

'So this is the World of Darkness.' She said.

Then she noticed Darren, asleep infront of her and locked up by chains. She ran towards him and kiss him in the lips. After a few seconds later, she stopped and looked at him, hoping that he open his eyes. Fortunately, he did. He looked at her with a surprised expression, then spoke.

'Princess?! What are you doing here?'

'The pack needs your help, Darren. I need you.' Princess said as she started to turn into golden glitters.

'Princess!' He shouted.

'I'll be waiting for you in the Real World.' She said, and fully disappeared infront of him.

He shed a manly tear, then stood up.

'I'm always beside you Princess.' He said, and started to feel a surge of power inside him.

He roared as he tried to break the chains with his strength. His body then started to glow, and the black chains broke immediately, turned into shadows and disappeared. He looked at his paws, now white-in-colour instead of black.

'What is this?' He thought.

A bright light then appeared infront of him. He covered his eyes and was surprised when he saw the wolf infront of him. There stood his first ancestor, Shadow of Light. He bowed his head with pride and the white wolf raised his head with his glowing paw.

'It's ok, Darren.' The white wolf said.

'What happening to me?' Darren said as his body was now fully white.

'I've chosen you to receive my light powers.' The white wolf said with pride.

Darren was really shock about this, receiving the glorious light power that his first ancestor has.

'But why?' He asked.

'I've been watching you, and you've proven to me that you have been using your powers to help others in need, and make wise decisions in your every move.' The white wolf said.

Darren was really about his performance, then remembered about Princess's request for help.

'I need to return back to the Real World now.' Darren stated.

'I understand. Your Fang Blade's true power is Light, and I've given your its full potential. Now go.' The white wolf said as a portal formed infront of Darren.

At that moment, Shadow of Darkness appeared out of nowhere and attacked his brother. Shadow of Light dodged his attack swiftly and they stood infront of each other.

'I see you're here to rescue my prize, brother.' The black wolf said.

'Yes. And I won't let you win, brother.' The white wolf said.

The black wolf known as Shadow of Darkness laughed, the spoke.

'This is my world you're in, that means I'm stronger than you.'

'Who says my world can't be here?' The white wolf said, and started to use its bright power.

Shadow of Darkness and Darren closed their eyes, and after a few seconds later, they were surprised to find the world to be half-dark and half-light.

'Damn you!' The black wolf growled.

The white wolf then turned his attention towards Darren.

'You must go now.' The white wolf said.

'Ok… But wait.' Darren stopped as he was inside the portal. 'How do I use my Fang Blade's true power?'

Shadow of Light expressed a grin, then spoke.

'What is the true beauty of a wolf?'

'What?' was the last word that Darren said before the portal closes, taking the last glance of the two brothers fighting against each other.

**At the Real World **

It was almost sunrise, and Princess stopped kissing Shadow, then looked at him with hope. Hunter laughed and spoke.

'Do you think that kiss is able to awaken him? Kill her, Shadow.'

Shadow then raised his paw high up in the air, preparing to knock her out. Princess lowered her head, facing the ground and prepared to meet her fate. Behind her were screams.

'Princess, no!' Kate cried.

'I can't watch!' Lilly cried.

But instead, Shadow gently placed his paw under Princess's chin and raise her head, making eye contact with her. She then cried as he spoke.

'Why would I hurt the girl who I always loved?'

Every wolf around Shadow and Princess was shocked about Shadow's speech. Shadow's dark aura then started to disappear on his body, showing that the evil-looking Shadow has turned back into the kind-hearted Darren.

'I told you that I will always protect you, even if my life depends on it.' Darren said.

Princess then hugged him tightly and gave him a long, passionate kiss. He kissed back and she spoke.

'I thought I lost you.'

'You never will.' Darren replied with a smile.

'That's impossible! Nothing can break through my possession.' Hunter said.

'But there's one power that you don't know, and it's love.' Darren shouted as he faced towards Hunter.

'But you still can't win against me! I mastered my Fang Blade earlier than you.' Hunter shouted.

Darren then turned towards his mate and spoke, already found the answer of his first ancestor, Shadow of Light's question.

'Darling, do you know the name of my favourite song?'

'Yeah. It's 'Daylight'.' Princess replied.

'Exactly.' He said, and howled towards the rising sun.

As the sun rises, Darren started to float up in mid-air. Hunter doesn't know what was happening and command his brothers to leap at him, but was no luck as they were knocked back down by an invisible force. Darren closed his eyes and started to glow, blinding the wolves with his glorious light. They covered their eyes, and as Darren started to descend, their jaws dropped. When Darren reached the ground, his fur was white, and the extended blade on his body was golden, so as his Fang Blade. Darren stood infront of Hunter with pride and spoke.

'I am Darren, Warrior of Light.'

Humphrey, Kate, Lilly, Garth, Princess, Scar and the other wolves stare at him in amazement. His new looks made him looked like a different wolf. Lilly fanned herself with her tail, attracted by the new, handsome Darren.

'I won't let you hurt both of this pack, Hunter.' Darren growled.

Hunter was afraid at first, then started laughing. Darren looked at him with a puzzled expression, then horrified as Hunter murdered his brothers cold-blooded.

'How can you murder your own brother, Hunter?!' Darren roared.

'I love hatred… and evil…' Hunter said, and his body started to be revolved by dark aura.

A few seconds later, a dark whirlwind formed around Hunter, and I felt a chill in my spine as the whirlwind descends, revealing the new Hunter. His Fang Blade was black and his black claws are almost the same length as mine. He looked at me with an evil smile and spoke.

'I am Hunter, Warrior of Darkness.'

Both of us stared into each other's eyes, knowing that our fight will become legends to our descendants…


	14. Final : Battle of Light and Darkness

**Hey guys! This final chapter took me a long time to finish, and for your information, there will be a Alpha and Omega 5. Hope you enjoy this chapter and have a good day.**

* * *

Chapter 13 : Battle of Light and Darkness

'Stay back guys.' Darren said.

His allies followed and stood behind him, then he casted a barrier around them, keeping them safe while he battles his enemy. Darren and Hunter circled around each other under the sunlight, revealing Darren's shining, golden Fang Blade and Hunter's pure black Fang Blade. In the blink of an eye, Hunter made his first attack, dashing towards Darren and trying to slash him with his long, black claws. Darren made a successful dodge and slashed his body with his long, golden claws. Surprisingly, Hunter still stood on his feet, showing no pain from the large wound that Darren gave him.

'This is going to be hard.' Darren thought.

They then circled around again, studying their opponent's movements and predicting their thoughts. Hunter made another attempt, and it was successful, slashing Darren's left hind leg. Darren yelped and was able to return another slash on Hunter's right hind leg.

'Darren!' Princess screamed.

Darren and Hunter stayed their distance, growling as they look at their injuries. Darren shouted to his mate.

'I'm fine. Don't worry.'

As Darren's attention was on his mate, Hunter performed one of his technique and disappeared infront of him. Darren stood still, relying on his mind and ears to locate Hunter. At the right moment, Darren said with a grin.

'There you are.'

Darren made a three-sixty spin, swinging his 10 golden razor blades on his tail around him. Hunter was being slashed at the belly by it and revealed himself, sending him rolling on the ground. Unfortunately, he still got on his feet, and wore an evil grin.

'Time to end this!' Hunter roared.

Hunter howled, facing up to the sky. A few seconds later, dark clouds started to form, covering the rising sun. The territory was now completely black, except for the glowing barrier that Darren made. Darren was unable to see Hunter, due to the matching colour of his coat and the dark weather. Darren then met his fate when Hunter's evil voice whispered in his ears.

'Dark Devour…'

Darren's scream rang the area, making Princess, Kate and Lilly crying. The barrier then dropped and the dark clouds spread open a little, allowing sunlight to fall on the fallen warrior.

'Darren!' Princess screamed with tears rolling down her eyes.

She ran towards her mate and hugged him tightly in her paws. She looked at his body and found multiple slashes and cuts, bleeding badly and forming a pool around him. She kissed him and spoke.

'Please don't leave me… I need you…'

The others were behind her watching with a sad expression, as their hero died, risking his life trying to save the wolves that he loved. But as her tears dropped on Darren's wounds, she noticed it started to heal itself quickly. Hunter didn't noticed the miracle happening infront of him and laughed, then raise his long claws and spoke.

'Since you love him so much, I'll send you to meet him in heaven!'

Hunter started to lower his claws quickly, aiming Princess's neck. Princess doesn't care anymore; feeling that she's completely worthless in this world without Darren. She closed her eyes and prepared to meet her fate. At that moment, Hunter screamed in pain. Princess opened her eyes and looked at him, and found Darren's golden claws stabbed in Hunter's paw. She turned her head towards Darren, and found him awake with a smile.

'I won't leave you Princess.' He said.

Hunter leaped back and hold his injured paw up, preventing it from touching the ground as it will hurt less. Darren got on his feet and smiled.

'Impossible! That was my ultimate power!' Hunter roared.

'No matter how dark it is, there's a light that never dies!' Darren said with pride.

'Damn you!' Hunter roared, then felt surprised when Darren spoke.

'And you're just at where I wanted you to be…'

'What?!' Hunter said.

Darren howled towards the sky and the sun's powerful light perished the dark clouds, blinding Hunter and disabling him in performing any technique.

'My turn.' Darren said, and started to glow bright.

He dashed past Hunter at the speed of light, slashing him with his long, golden claws. The other wolves stared at him in amazement; he looks like a shooting star circling around a black, small tree. Darren then stopped and stood infront of Hunter. Hunter looked at his body, and found golden slash marks on his body. He turned his head towards Darren, and looked at him with fear as he made his final assault.

'Divine Judgement!' Darren shouted, and started to shine as bright as the sun.

The other wolves closed their eyes, protecting it from the powerful light. Darren started running towards Hunter, extending all the blades on his body and his Fang Blade. Hunter looks at him in shock as he transformed into a ray of light, and screamed as it pierced through his body. The other wolves opened their eyes and found Darren behind Hunter, standing with pride and Hunter lying on the ground lifelessly. Hunter's dark form has disappeared, but surprisingly, he survived and as he tried to move, he screamed and noticed the golden marks started to turn into deep wounds.

'What did you do to me?!' Hunter roared.

'Moving your muscles will trigger those marks, and it'll turn into deep wounds. So I suggest you to stay still and wait for him to finish you off.' Darren said.

'Wait for who?' Hunter growled.

'Scar. Would you like to do the honour?' Darren asked.

Scar approached towards Hunter with his friends and spoke.

'It would be my pleasure, and you don't mind having some of my friends joining in, right?' Scar asked.

'Sure, you can do it anyway you like.' Darren said with a smile.

Scar and his friends then formed a circle around Hunter and smiled. Hunter looked at them with fright, then spoke.

'What are you going to do to me?' Hunter asked.

'We'll make you suffer the way that you make my friends do.' Scar growled, and they started to slash him, causing him to howl in pain.

Darren walked towards Princess happily, and she looked at him as if he was a prince in shining armor. She hugged him tightly and kissed him passionately in the lips. He kissed back and smiled.

'How did my tears healed you?' She asked.

'It's because of you, Princess.' Darren said.

'Me?' Princess asked.

'Yes. I was falling into the darkness when I died, then I remembered Humphrey, Kate, Lilly, Garth, but most importantly, you and our pups, Princess.' Darren said.

Princess felt touched as he continued.

'You're the girl that kept me fighting, and you're love healed my wounds. But when you cried, it made me felt angry and the surge of power within me. Then I returned back to life.' Darren said.

'Why are you angry when I cried?' Princess asked, shedding a tear from her beautiful eyes.

'It's because I don't like to make my lover cry. I told you that our pups will never lose its father, and they will never lose its mother too. Just remember that no matter what happens, I will always be there for you, because I love you.' Darren said.

Princess felt touched and she kissed him passionately in the lips. He kissed back and they hugged each other tightly. The other wolves then circled around him, cheering for his victorious fight. He smiled as he looked at them, then stopped when he heard a majestic male voice from above.

'Congratulations Darren.'

They all looked up to the source of the voice, and saw a white wolf descending from the sky. As he landed, Darren bowed his head, expressing his respect to him. The Shadow of Light then walked towards him and lift his head up with his glowing paw.

'Stand up, my descendant.' The white wolf said.

Darren stood up and introduced his first ancestor to his friends and his mate. They all looked at him in amazement as they've never seen a god-looking wolf.

'So, did you defeat your brother?' Darren asked.

'Yes… for now. He will return with another plan, and you must be ready at all times.' The white wolf said.

'I understand.' Darren said.

'By the way, do you like your ultimate power?' The white wolf asked.

'It's amazing! Thank you. But, what about my assassin appearance?' Darren asked with a frown.

'Don't worry. You can now turn the colour of your coat and your eye into it, and into your original appearance too, so you don't have to take off your assassin outfit in human form if you want to look normal, or swear the Shadow Oath to receive the power of the Shadow.' The white wolf said with a smile.

'Thank you so much!' Darren said happily.

'Oh, and one more thing. Turn into human form and look at your equipment.' The white wolf said.

Darren followed his command and was surprised to what he found; his cloak was now white, his finger and shoe claws are golden, and the best of all, his Fang Blade is golden and glows with a light aura. Darren smiled, then remembered how powerful the Fang Blade is, and made a surprising decision.

'Shadow of Light, could you destroy both Fang Blades?' Darren asked.

Humphrey, Kate, Lilly, Garth and Princess dropped their jaws at such words, while the others doesn't know what is a Fang Blade. The Shadow of Light looked at Darren with an eyebrow shot up.

'Why do you come to that decision?' The white wolf asked.

'It's because this is a really powerful weapon. If it falls into the wrong hands, the whole living creatures may be at risk.' Darren stated.

The Shadow of Light thought for a while, then replied.

'Don't worry. Keep yours and pass it down to your descendants. I'll take Hunter's only.' The white wolf said, and used its power to remove the large fangs of Hunter.

'But-' Darren's sentence was cut-short when the Shadow of Light spoke.

'Trust me, Darren. If any of your descendants will use the Fang Blade for evil deeds, I will take it from them. And besides, your Fang Blade is Light, so anything evil will not allow the Fang Blade to reveal its true power.' The white wolf said.

'I see. Thank you.' Darren said.

'I'll be watching you in the light.' The white wolf said, and vanished infront of him.

Darren then turned back into wolf form and at that moment, Winston, Tony, Claudette, Stinky, Runt and the mothers with pups returned to see the results of the fight, and was happy to see their allies still alive. Scar ran towards his mate and hugged her tightly in his paws, and kissed her passionately. She kissed back and they hugged their pups. Winston looked at the dead Hunter, then surprised to see Darren's new looks.

'Is that you Darren?' Winston asked.

'Yes Winston.' Darren said with a smile.

'Wow. I would be happy if my son looks like you.' Tony said.

'Dad!' Garth said with an annoyed expression.

'What? What I'm saying is true.' Tony said happily.

'But no matter how different Garth looks, he's still my mate.' Lilly said, and hugged him tightly.

Garth smiled and kissed her in the lips. She kissed back and the group continued their conversation on Darren's new, handsome looks.

'Uncle Darren, why is your body glowing?' Runt asked.

'Uncle Darren, what happened to your old looks?' Stinky asked.

'Uncle-' Claudette's question was stopped when Darren raised his paw and spoke.

'All you need to know is this; I am Warrior of the day, and Assassin of the Night.' Darren said with pride.

The three teenage wolves still looked puzzled until Humphrey spoke.

'Pups, your mom and I will explain to you in our den, ok?'

'Ok.' The three teenage wolves said.

Then at a far distance from them appeared a large group of wolves, screaming with happiness and shouting something. They looked at it curiously, then Darren started running when he found out the large group of single female wolves, alpha and omega's objective and what they were shouting.

'Darren! Darren! Kiss me Darren! Hug me Darren! I love you Darren!'

Darren was running for his life; he never knew female wolves would still chase a married male wolf. Darren then shouted.

'I still love you Princess!'

Princess giggled and the other wolves laughed as Darren ran around the territory endlessly.

A few days passed, and Darren was dragging a large, dead Caribou back to his den in the morning at the Hunting Ground, then he was blocked by Garth and Humphrey.

'Morning.' Darren said with a smile.

'Morning Darren.' Humphrey said, followed by Garth.

Darren noticed the looks on their face, and asked about their problem.

'What's wrong?'

'Could you do us a favor?' Humphrey asked.

'Sure. Anything.' Darren said with a smile.

'Well, tonight's the Moonlight Howl, and that time when you stayed for Princess…' Garth said.

Darren then knows what they were requesting, and spoke.

'Sure. All you need to do is express your love to them, like a song.' Darren said.

'But we have no idea, that's why we come to you.' Humphrey said with a frown.

'Don't worry. I had a song in mind. All we need to do is to plan everything perfectly…' Darren said, and started to discuss his ideas with Humphrey and Garth.

Time passes by quickly and Darren, Humphrey and Garth began their plan. While awaiting for the full moon to rise, Darren and Princess stayed in their den, Humphrey and Kate went to the lake, and Garth and Lilly went to the Hunting Ground.

**Darren and Princess's den**

**-Darren- **

I lied next to Princess, and made some space for our pups in between us. We watched them as they were asleep soundly, and Princess then looked at me and kissed my cheek. I smiled and wiped my muzzle against hers.

'We've been through a lot of things.' Princess said.

'Yeah.' I replied.

Princess then noticed something and got up, then walked towards it. I then caught sight of her sexual attention; swinging her tail and butt from left to right. I stood up, sneak behind her and leaped. Surprisingly, she dodged and I landed on the ground with my body facing up. She then stood on top of me and smiled.

'You know you can just ask for it, right?' I asked with a grin.

'Of course, but I prefer to do it my way.' She said in a lustful tone, and started descend, pressing my body against mine.

'I love you Princess.' I said.

'I love you Darren.' Princess said, and we had a long, passionate kiss.

We mated again in our den, but she's still isn't in heat, so I won't be worried about having any more pups. After almost half an hour of excitement and a few minutes of rest, we cleaned each other and Eve entered the den. She saw what we were doing and exited the den immediately. We laughed and we were done a few minutes later. When we exit the den, Eve faced down to the ground, hiding her blushing face. I smiled and accompanied my mate to the Howling Rock…

**At the Hunting Ground **

**-Garth- **

The idea given to me by Darren was perfect, and it was going well. Lilly and I hunted a large Caribou and we ate our dinner slowly, enjoying our romantic time together. Winston was looking after our pups, so we can stay as long as we want. Then I caught sight of Lilly's beautiful eyes. I was stunned by her beauty and she giggled, then leaped on top of me playfully. I already know what she was thinking.

'Lilly, I don't think this is a good place to do it.' I said with a frown.

She wipe her muzzle against mine, then replied.

'Let's go to a darker place then.' Lilly said lustfully.

I smiled and got up, then followed her to a darker area and we mated. Fortunately, she wasn't in heat, or else I'll have more pups to look after. After almost an hour of romantic moment and a few minutes of rest, we cleaned each other and I spoke before accompanying her towards the Howling Rock.

'I love you Lilly.'

'I love you Garth.' Lilly replied.

**At the lake **

**-Humphrey- **

Approaching Darren for ideas was the best decision that I've ever made, and it was going as I wanted. I asked Kate to close her eyes and lead her to my chosen location.

'No peeking.' I said playfully.

'Ok Humphrey.' Kate said happily.

'Now open your eyes.' I said.

She followed, and she was surprised when she saw the lake surrounded by a heart-shape made by roses.

'It's beautiful…' She said.

'Would you like to take a bath? The water's cool.' I said.

She giggled and nodded, then we dipped our bodies in the cool water. We enjoyed our romantic time together, until I caught sight of her lustful eyes. I was charmed by her beauty, and knows what she wanted.

'But we can't do it here. People can see us.' I said with a frown.

She started to swim towards me, and lay her head on my chest. She then replied.

'Well, we can do it under those trees.' Kate said lustfully, pointing at the large trees nearby.

'Sure. Anything you want Kate.' I said and dropped my tongue out.

She giggled and I followed her towards our romantic spot, then we mated. I was glad that she wasn't in heat, or else Claudette, Stinky and Runt will have little brothers and sisters to look after. After an hour of excitement, we lied on the ground, exhausted after what we did together.

'I love you Kate.' I said.

'I love you Humphrey.' Kate replied.

We rested for a few minutes, then cleaned each other at the lake and started heading towards the Howling Rock together…

**At the Howling Rock **

The three lovely couple arrived at their destination, and Kate, Lilly and Princess talked to each other about how romantic their mates are and what they did together, while Humphrey, Garth and Darren talked about their successful plan.

'So, how did my suggested plan go?' Darren asked.

'Perfect.' Garth said with a smile.

'Splendid! Thank you Darren.' Humphrey said happily.

'No problem.' Darren said with a smile. 'Shall we do the final part?'

'Sure.' Garth said.

'Let's do this.' Humphrey said, and the three handsome wolves stood in their position, infront of their mates.

When Lilly, Kate and Princess finished their chat and turned towards their mates, wolves started to appear and creating a rhythm. Humphrey was holding Kate's favourite flower in his mouth, and started singing as he approach his mate slowly.

''_**You've got that smile,**_

_**That only heaven can make.**_

_**I pray to God everyday,**_

_**That you keep that smile.**_''

Humphrey stood infront of his mate and placed the flower on in her fur. He kissed her in the lips, then backed away as Garth started singing and approach his mate slowly.

''_**Yeah, you are my dream,**_

_**There's not a thing I won't do.**_

_**I'd give my life up for you,**_

_**'Cause you are my dream.**_''

Garth stood infront of his mate and lifted her forelock up, hanging it and kiss her in the lips, then backed away and sing together with Humphrey.

''_**And baby, everything that I have is yours,**_

_**You will never go cold or hungry.**_

_**I'll be there when you're insecure,**_

_**Let you know that you're always lovely.**_

_**Girl, 'cause you are the only thing that I got right now.**_

_**One day when the sky is falling,**_

_**I'll be standing right next to you,**_

_**Right next to you.**_

_**Nothing will ever come between us,**_

_**'Cause I'll be standing right next to you,**_

_**Right next to you.**_''

Princess started to get curious about Darren's absence, but amazement took over instead when Darren leaped from the back of Humphrey and Garth, making a vertical three-sixty spin and landed on his feet perfectly. He then started to sing, followed by Humphrey and the other wolves.

''_**If**__**you had my child (little lady)**_

_**You would make my life complete (little lady)**_

_**Just to have your eyes on a little me.**_''

''_**That'd be mine forever**_''

Darren, Humphrey and Garth started to sing together.

''_**And baby, everything that I have is yours**_

_**You will never go cold or hungry**_

_**I'll be there when you're insecure**_

_**Let you know that you're always lovely**_

_**Girl, 'cause you are the only thing that I got right now**_

_**One day when the sky is falling,**_

_**I'll be standing right next to you,**_

_**Right next to you.**_

_**Nothing will ever come between us,**_

_**I'll be standing right next to you,**_

_**Right next to you.**_''

Darren stood forward and sang as he approach his mate slowly, staring into her beautiful eyes.

''_**We're made for one another**_

_**Me and you**_

_**And I have no fear**_

_**I know we'll make it through**_

_**One day when the sky is falling**_

_**I'll be standing right next to you**_''

I stood infront of my mate and kissed her passionately. She kissed back and I started to backed away, singing at the same time and wink at her.

''_**Ohh ohh ohh ohhhhh**_''

Darren, Humphrey and Garth then started to sing together.

''_**One day when the sky is falling,**_

_**I'll be standing right next to you,**_

_**Right next to you.**_

_**Nothing will ever come between us,**_

_**I'll be standing right next to you,**_

_**Right next to you.**_

_**Oh yeah**_

_**Stand by my side**_

_**When the sky falls down**_

_**Oh baby**_

_**I'll be there**_

_**I'll be there**_''

Darren, Humphrey and Garth then stared into their mate's eyes and sang the finale.

''_**You've got that smile,**_

_**That only heaven can make.**_

_**I pray to God everyday,**_

_**To keep you forever.**_''

Princess, Lilly and Kate felt touched by their mate's song and ran towards them, giving them a tight hug and a long, passionate kiss. The other wolves cheered for their successful performance. The full moon then roses up high in the beautiful night sky, and the three lovely couple walked to their usual spot. Darren and Princess stood at the peak of the Howling Rock, and the howl began, starting from the bottom to the top. Darren and Princess heard the howls of Garth and Lilly; the combination of love and peace. Next was Humphrey and Kate; the combination of pure love, harmony and the pain that they've gone through together. Finally, it was their turn to make the final howl.

'Are you ready Princess?' Darren asked with a smile.

'Always, Darren.' Princess said, and they howled.

Their howl was beautiful; the combination of never-ending love and passion. All of the wolves cheered happily as they found the lover of their lives. Darren and Princess looked into each other's eyes.

'I love you Princess.' Darren said.

'I love you Darren.' Princess said, and they have a long, passionate kiss under the moonlight…


End file.
